Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can... But can a spider survive a superhero high school? Multiversal shinanigans throw Peter into this wild ride in another universe. Just how many ladies will fall for him? How much trouble will he get into? And how many people want him dead? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"Okay, that was the crazy stuff, doubled over on the wubba lubba dub dubs..." Ghost spoke as he listed off some of the world the group had all visited

"Next story is Spider-Man based. Calling it." Catherine smiled

"Okay, any bets on the sub-plot or are we just going to roll with it?" Ghost asked Luna, Grey and Weaver.

"I'm just guessing." Catherine mumbled

"Tell you what, I'll give you £10 if you're right." Grey said

"Not taking that losing bet." Luna sighed

"Okay...Err...Let's see..." Ghost spoke looking into his wallet. "Okay. I'm in." He pulled out a £10.

"Boys, don't gamble." Weaver frowned

"Just a friendly bet." Ghost answered

"Money. Away. Now." Weaver spoke seriously

"Alright...But I'm calling a school/academy based story." Ghost quickly spoke

"What? We're friends." Grey argued, opening a random door

"And the survey says..." Ghost spoke picking up the clipboard, read it and handed it over to Grey.

"... Mr and Mrs Kaiser win." Grey grumbled

"Sweet!" Ghost smiled as he got the £10. "And here's your change." Ghost handed back the money to Grey.

"Haha." He rolled his eyes

After Grey took back his money the group sat down in the stand and began the story.

*In that reality*

We find Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, was swinging through New York while whistling a jaunty tune

'Now, what's happening in New York?' He thought as he whistled

Suddenly he noticed something off with the... Museum?

"How cliché can you get?" He deadpanned

Inside the museum was the robber, who happened to be trying to get an ancient artifact called "The Siege Perilous".

"Hey Mysterio, up a bit late?" Peter asked as he defended hanging upside down "Isn't it last your bedtime Beck?"

"Spider-Man? Damn it!" Mysterio snarled and shot off a great fog at Spider-Man

Peter quickly dodged, easily

"Nice try, take some lessons in bad guy school!" Spider-Man answered, kicking the villain in the head

He fell down, knocking over a pedestal

The item inside fell and clinked against the glass that was its container.

It was a strange gold talisman with a massive red ruby "Careful Quinton, you break it and you bought it." Peter said, catching the item as it hit the ground... And it began to crack and glow

"Uh-oh. That can't be good." Peter's eyes widened in shock

"Fool! You've ruined-!" Mysterio yelled as the bright light evaporated the both of them, Quinton was atomised and removed from the playing board that was life. Peter's fate was almost identical, but something happened to him that he did not expect.

He was not erased. His piece... was moved.

*?*

"AH...! Oh...Oh hell...Hnn...Pain...good...good amount of pain..." Peter groaned as he tried to look around, but he was in...his bedroom? "What? I...I can't...Home? Is this home?" He wondered, looking around.

"Hello, Peter." A voice spoke to the side of him.

Peter turned around to see a woman, who was smiling sadly at him

This woman had shoulder length spider-web silver-haired with tiger's eye coloured eyes, dressed in a mismatch of different era clothes: a red flannel shirt with light brown duster jacket and cowboy hat, blue working jeans, knee length leather musketeer boots and white tinted goggles around her neck atop a web motif bandana. She was beautiful with a kind motherly smile and F-Cup breasts hidden behind her clothes. "Looks like you've gone on a trip."

"Who...Who're you?" Peter asked

"My name is Weaver. I'm the Grandmother of all Spiders." Weaver answered gently.

"... So?"

"I'm here to tell you: that, in THAT universe...You don't exist." She frowned

"Universe? What? I... I'm so confused." Peter frowned

"The Siege Perilous, the artefact you had in your hands, is used to teleport people into alternate worlds. But when you and Mysterio fought, it cracked and it activated; vaporising both you AND Mysterio." Weaver answered

"Then... How am I here?" Peter asked in shock and confusion. Before he finally noticed his voice, which wasn't as 'strong' as it should be. Looking down he saw he was... 16 to 18?! "WHAT?!"

"Yes...You see, your body was destroyed, but your mind survived. Combining with the mind with this younger version of yourself from an alternate dimension." Weaver explained

"I... Stole this Peter's life?" Peter asked in shock

"No. Your minds combined but with your greater age and such, 'your' mind is the main one." Weaver explained "He is more like your subconscious."

"Well...I...I guess I can live with this." Peter sighed as he slumped in his bed

"And in this world... Peter goes to a Super Hero school." She grinned

"I...He...He does?" Peter asked getting a small smile. "What's it like?"

"You'll have to find that from your memories ." She smiled, disappearing "And from personal experiences."

""Personal experiences"?" Peter asked, scratching his head.

"Peter, are you awake yet?" Peter's Aunt May's voice asked upstairs.

"I... Yes Aunt May!" He called nervously

Peter quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to see his aunt.

He was in a red short-sleeve with a black spider on the left breast and some blue jeans

"Well Okay, guess I'm wearing this." Peter commented.

"Good morning, Peter. Sleep well?" Aunt May asked

"I guess." he nodded

"Now, I've gotten you your lunch and I hope you've gotten everything for your school." May spoke

"I think so." He nodded

"Good...I'm so proud of you, Peter." May smiled and hugged him

"Thanks Aunt May." He smiled nervously when a knock came from the door

"Looks like she's on time." Aunt May smiled

""She"? She who?" Peter asked awkwardly.

Aunt May just gave him an odd look, as if he asked why the sky wasn't purple

"I...Sorry." Peter chuckled awkwardly as his Aunt May opened the door.

Standing there was a teenager about Peter's age. She was wearing a black leather top which showed off her midriff, black leather pants with a gold belt, black leather fingerless arm-sleeves and black boots. She had soft, slightly pale, skin with smooth black hair that reached her shoulder blades and her eyes where a bright sparkling green. She didn't have much make-up besides slightly pale pink lipstick. Her body was toned with wide hips and C-Cup breasts

"Hey Peter." The girl smiled, Peter recognising her as... Laura Kinney!

'Laura?' Peter thought in shock, before he gave a quick shake of his head and smiled. "Hey Laura."

"Ready for class?" She asked her smile falling from her face

"Yeah, yeah of course." Peter nodded. "Bye Aunt May."

"Bye, Peter." May smiled

"We'll be back after school, Mrs Parker." Laura waved gently as they left.

"Be sure to come around for dinner tonight, it's casserole night! And feel free to invite your father!" Aunt May smiled

"Will do!" Laura nodded, closing the door behind them

'Her dad? Oh yeah, Logan.' Peter thought and then clocked it. "Ready to get moving?" He asked kindly

"Yes." Laura nodded

She hugged his arm lightly, the two walking off. Well, Laura lightly dragging Peter

'Oh, okay.' Peter thought. "So...Laura, how've you been?" Peter asked

"Well we did see each other last night. Not that different from then." She deadpanned lightly, teasing him gently

Peter chuckled awkwardly at that and rubbed his head as they walked to the school, Peter following Laura's lead

He tried to think, trying to remember how this Peter knew Laura

He thought of a few glimpses into this Peter's past...and he saw that he and Laura are recent friends after bonding from a lesson.

He seemed to be, more or less, her best friend. If his memories are right

"Hey, Peter!" A kind voice spoke behind the two of them.

"Oh." Laura turned around. "Hello." She waved lightly

Peter turned around himself and recognised THIS familiar face. "Harry!"

Harry Osborn, a more than familiar face to Peter. And he didn't need to know that this world's Peter and Peter himself knew that this was their oldest friend. He had auburn hair and blue eyes, his white shirt under his green jumper and jeans.

"Hey." He smiled, high fiving his friend

"Are...you walking with us?" Laura asked almost like she didn't belong.

"Yeah, I...thought you'd like the company." Harry answered kindly

Laura nodded, looking away awkwardly while holding Peter's arm

'She's shy?' Peter thought. "Well...I think it'd be good for us to walk to school."

"Explains why you two aren't on Laura's bike." Harry chuckled "I'm amazed she convinced you to learn how to ride one, Spidey."

Peter's eyes widened at that. Harry knew he was Spider-Man? "I...yeah, well...We kinda just wanted to walk." Peter answered nervously

"And I made sure we were leaving early." Laura reminded

Peter chuckled nervously and agreed.

"Well, we better get going." Harry added, starting to walk with them.

Laura frowned lightly, holding Peter's arm as they walked

Within a few minutes, they all arrived at the Academy. It was a grand location, as large as a multiplex mall with added room for outdoor lessons.

"... Wow..." Peter whispered

"What class do you two have first?" Harry asked

"Err..." Peter looked on in awe

"Computer Science." Laura answered

"Ah." He sighed, a bit in relief

"Well, I've got History. I'll see you guys at break; okay?" Harry asked leaving.

"Sure." Peter nodded

Harry left for his own lesson while Laura and Peter headed to computer science. Feeling a little more relaxed when he saw other students...each of them looked familiar...but there were others he was worried about. "Wait...Is that?" Peter blinked in shock as he saw...Eddie Brock?!

'Oh... Crap.'

"Well, well, well. If it ain't puny Parker?" Brock smiled evilly. Eddie Brock had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, glaring down at Peter. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and black jeans, he seemed to almost tower over Peter from his bulky size.

"Hey Brock." Peter said in confusion

"So, still holding back?" Eddie asked looking down at him. "Seriously, are you THAT cowardly to use your powers?"

Laura was silent and unsheathed her claws near Brock's neck

"Tch...Fine. Get your little girlfriend to defend you." Brock turned around and left

"I'm not his girlfriend." She blushed

"Just...ignore him, Laura. We better get to class." Peter spoke, helping get them both to the right room, where his subconscious was leading them

But he was also embarrassed because of the 'girlfriend' comment

'Dang it, Brock...' He thought as they entered the Computer Science class.

"Ah, hello everyone. Glad to see you all on time." A glad voice spoke, coming from the teacher: Tony Stark.

'TONY?!' Peter though 'What is WITH this world?!'

The lesson continued to tick on as Peter was at his station.

Peter was sat next to Laura, casting a few stray looks her way.

Everything...Was so strange

'Sheesh...What...What is with this world?' He thought.

Soon the bell rung. "Okay, that's it for today, everyone. Make sure you log off before leaving." Tony spoke

Everyone did as told, Peter slow as he was a trying to 'remember' everything if this was... What was with this odd place?

"Peter? Are you okay?" Laura asked, shaking him a little

"Huh? Y... Yep, totally cool." Peter laughed nervously. This was so weird; he was use to being nearly 10 years older with Laura being more emotionally distant. Like he was her cool jokey uncle. But this? It was... Very strange

"Oh...Okay...It's just...You...Looked a bit...out of it." Laura answered

"It's nothing!" He laughed awkwardly

"Oh...Okay." Laura answered.

"So...Second lesson." Peter took out his time table.

"We have a free period till break. Then double physical entertainment. Then lunch. Then chemistry to finish the day." Laura explained from memory

"I...Wow...And...Did you mean "physical education"?" Peter commented in impress.

"Not for me." Laura grinned like a predator "Seeing everyone exhausted and in pain is fun for me."

Peter chuckled awkwardly and a little sweat-drop formed on his forehead.

"Y... You're kinda cute when you're this excited." He said nervously

Laura blushed and covered her face at that, feeling embarrassed.

"Dummy!" She mumbled in embarrassment

'Huh?' Peter thought in confusion. "I err...So...What do you want to do?" He asked

"Just... Hang out? You've been busy with homework for a while." Laura said, moving her hands away from her face and looking away nervously

"Yeah...Yeah, okay. Sounds nice." Peter smiled lightly

"I'll get us drinks. You're paying next time." She nodded, kissing his cheek before running off

Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his head...Laura had just kissed him! "Heh...I...I guess this world...is going to be interesting."

He smiled gently, looking at her body as she stood at a vending machine. The leather cloths hugged her perfectly

'Man...Laura...Laura's REALLY beautiful. Wait a minute; what am I thinking?' Peter thought

He slapped himself lightly, hissing 'That's Logan's daughter! My best friend!'

'What is WITH me?' He thought

"Here you go." Laura smiled handing over a drink.

"Huh? Oh, thanks." He blinked, taking it and looking what she got him

It was some cola like drink with the Avengers logo on it. Shrugging, he opened it and drunk it gently

"Hmm." Peter hummed at taste of the drink, actually liking it.

"Lucky they had your favourite." She smiled

"Um, yeah." Peter nodded. 'She knew 'My favourite'?'

Laura just smiled as she continued her own drink.

Peter smiled, laughing gently

Peter continued to look at the campus from where he was sitting, he managed to put names to faces of those he thought he knew...And some faces he didn't expect to see here.

There was a mix of ages all over the place. As in some of the students, in his world, should be adults while others should be teens

'Huh...This...this looks really nice.' Peter thought.

"Score." Laura smiled as she gestured that she threw her can into the recycling bin

"Two points." He joked

"Thank you." Laura smiled

"Hey...Is that?" Peter blinked in shock

"Victor Von Doom." Laura answered casually. "He and Reed are always one-upping each other in science class."

"And is that..." He continued, seeing a beautiful blonde behind the two glaring teen males

"Susan Storm...Johnny's older sister. Reed and Victor are always vying for her." Laura frowned, seeing how Peter was looking at her.

She punched his arm lightly, not even close to hurting him, and hugging as she pouted

"S-Sorry, Laura." Peter apologised

"Dummy." She mumbled, a light blush on her cheeks

'What is this, an anime?' he thought, noting how she had been acting

"Hey Peter!" Two people that Peter remembered called as they ran towards him, Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake

"Johnny? Bobby? Whoa. Err, hey. What's happening?" Peter asked

"Err... The plan?" Johnny Storm deadpanned

""Plan"?" Peter questioned

"He's been feeling a little off since this morning." Laura explained

"What? Did you finally rock his world, scrambling his brains?" Johnny grinned

"HMM!" Laura covered her face in embarrassment

"Dude, come on." Bobby sighed, nudging him

"W... What?" Peter gasped, blushing atomic red

"B-Bye!" Laura ran off in a blushing mess.

"Now look what you've done." Bobby sighed

"What?" Johnny asked

"Just...Johnny...what IS the plan?" Peter sighed, trying to get the train of thought going.

"Alright, alright..." Johnny sighed. "It's the plan to set up the club dude. See if anyone wants to join."

"Club?" Peter asked

"OUR club. The prank club dude. Man, did you drink or hit your head last night?" Johnny asked

"Johnny don't be a Reed." Bobby sighed, exhaling some cold air

"AH! That's freezing!" Johnny warmed his hands up.

"Um, guys! Yeah, yeah sorry...I had a late night, that's all. Let's found this "prank club"." Peter spoke

"Oh? So Laura DID rock your world!" Bobby grinned

"About time man!" Johnny laughed

Peter blushed at that and knocked two boys in the arms gently.

"Knock it off." He grumbled

The two boys of fire and ice followed Peter to go and make their new "prank club".

'This...this is going to be interesting.' Peter thought to himself.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

LarryTheCableGuy123: Larry, calm down. We were planning that.

ashton millman: Yes.

Marveldcfan: This is primarily a Marvel harem story. For DC harems please check Grey's profile for 'Spider-Man DC Harem'.

Redrangerlegacy: Thanks

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

PowerNinja: MAAAYBE~

Redrangerlegacy: Just wait six to seven hours from now. Something as interesting and hilarious will appear on Grey's profile. Something that crosses infinity itself

CRUDEN: Yes. Yes it is.

Marveldcfan: Just Marvel

Ironmonkey: Anime tropes

Guest chapter 1 May 8th: Okay, I do not want to sound mean here... But you are part of the problem.

Peter Parker has not been a TEENAGER, has not been in HIGH SCHOOL, for MOST OF HIS HISTORY!

Peter Parker has grown up. Had jobs. Had girlfriends. Got married. Was going to have a kid. It is EVERY TIME they try and make him 'teen Pete' again that the stories become shit. Because if they try and force him to stay a teenager, to stay the same... What's the point in reading about his struggles and adventures when he is supposed to be an everyman?

Now don't get me wrong. Cartoons and movies which show him starting out? Yes, he would be a teen there. As he is a starting his story and it helps kids get attached to this, to them, new character

However in the COMICS Peter has grown up. Mid to late twenties right now. And his best moments have involved him growing into a MAN, not a child. Which is what Slott loves to portray him as, a child. This is why Review Your Vows, an alternate universe story where Peter was allowed to grow the fuck up that is NOT being written by Slott, is the best Spider-Man comic in YEARS

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was after the break time and the students were getting ready for PE.

Peter was in the changing room, getting... His Spider-man suit?!

'What the HECK?! My Spider-Suit? I...I can't...Oh...!' Peter thought in shock...but then saw that the others had gotten changed into their own respective costumes, it was so casual.

It was so weird

"Hey, you getting dressed?" A black haired mohawked student asked with a frown, dressed in a dark black and red claw motif costume.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Peter nodded, finding this guy familiar

"Leave him alone Daken, he's had a long hard night." Bobby spoke to the student

'Daken?!' Peter thought as he had his head through his Spider-Suit.

"Yea, with your sister!" Johnny laughed

"Grr...Let him. I don't care." Daken growled and left.

"... Huh?" Peter blinked

"Daken and Laura...Don't have the best relationship." Bobby frowned as he was in his black-blue jumpsuit.

"I can tell." Peter commented

"He may be cold...But it's not towards you personally." Bobby answered

"... What did I do?" Peter blinked

"Nothing, it's just how he is." Bobby sighed. "Come on, otherwise Logan'll kill us unless Daken gets to him first."

'Logan?' Peter thought in shock as he followed

The boys then walked out as they saw Logan, alive and well, black hair and mutton-chops, grizzled look, but wearing a short white shirt and black jogging trousers...He was here.

'At least he's here.' Peter thought, glad his old friend was alive

"Alright everyone, get ready for running track." He called out.

"Yes sir." Everyone nodded, Peter seeing Laura in her costume

Laura was wearing a costume similar to her normal cloths, only a bit different. The black top had white claw designs with black boots and pants, the pants having the same white accents as her too. She also had a pair of elbow length gloves, only these cover her fingers. Around her waist was a golden belt with a red 'X' buckle. And finally, on her face, was a black domino mask with red plating over her eyes to protect them

'Wow...' Peter thought with a gulp, seeing Laura dressed like that.

It was oddly attractive, beautiful even. Even though her new shirt was short sleeved and covered more of her chest, so it covered more than her normal cloths, but that somehow made it even better

"Okay everyone, start running!" Logan called out, blowing his whistle, getting everyone's attention

"Gah!" Peter yelled as his attention was drawn, everyone running

Peter soon followed, getting at a pace to keep up.

"Keep it steady! You've got, ten laps of this." Logan spoke and pushed a button, activating some small distractions on the track.

"Ten laps?" Peter mumbled, keeping near the front of the group

Peter's Spider-Sense began to blare. Almost immediately, small platforms and hurdles began to pop up. Testing the student's skills and abilities.

Peter began to jump and weave; he and Laura more or less tied for first place "H... Hey." He chuckled nervously

"Hi." She panted, trying to keep up with him.

The students were currently on the eighth coming to the ninth lap.

"Keep it up. You're doing well. Get those legs up, Toad." Logan called out

Suddenly a climbing wall emerged from nowhere, several students being too surprised and slamming into it.

Peter, who's Spider-Sense warned him, jumped and was wall crawling as quickly as he could. Laura had unsheathed all six of her claws, using them to propel herself higher

"Oh, that's clever." Peter commented as he climbed

"You've gotten better with your powers." She commented "Besides, just following your advice. Claws equal better leverage for going up walls."

Peter chuckled and used his own propulsion with his webbing.

"I... Good to see my suggestion helped." Peter said nervously as they jumped off the wall

"Yeah, thanks." Laura panted as they raced to the end.

The two where neck and neck... And Peter smiled a bit "Hey, Laura. If I win, how about we go out?" He asked without thinking

Laura's eyes widened at that...Did she mishear him? Did...Did he REALLY ask her out?

Which caused her to trip near the end

"Oof!" She fell to the floor and Peter had crossed the finish line.

"Parker won." Logan commented, writing down on the notebook "Very good."

"Thanks." Peter panted and then went to Laura, to help pick her up. "I owe you a date." He smiled

"I... I never..." Laura mumbled, blushing and looking away shyly "I... Okay."

"Yeah? Great, so...later then?" Peter asked

"Yea." She nodded, blushing with a light laugh

"Awesome." Peter smiled, pulling her to her feet.

"Good job you lot, take five minutes." Logan called out "Then we'll deal with the next part."

Laura was silent before kissing Peter's cheek and walking off

Peter smiled lightly as he saw Laura walk off...And he felt happy.

He then heard two sets of growls behind him

'Spidey-Sense not tingling...I'm in WORSE trouble.' He gulped as he turned around.

He saw both Logan and Daken glaring at him

"I'm dead." He commented and ran off

"Parker!" The two of them roared as they chased him

Peter yelled as he ran, even as he heard roaring and fighting behind him

"Run, run, run! Need to run!" He called out

"Heh, looks like Parker's having trouble." One of the female students laughed pointing at Peter.

Peter came to a stop and panted, looking over his shoulder lightly... And saw Laura kicking the asses of both Logan and Daken

"Wow, go Laura." Peter blinked in amazement, seeing his friend fight a student AND teacher.

Fighting off her father and brother. And kicking their asses

"They must be messing with Parker again." Another student mumbled, Peter hearing them barley "You'd think they'd learn to at least make sure she isn't in the room first."

"Leave...Leave him alone..." Laura panted

"... Fine, darlin'." Logan snarled, backing up "But if I even catch a 'whiff' of him 'on you' when you come back from your little get together, he's dead meat." He growled before he walked away

Daken seemed to agree, but just did the "I'm watching you" gesture with his hand towards Peter and left.

"Finally." Peter sighed as he took his mask off... Only to see black. Blinking he pulled his head back to see he had been seeing Laura's hair, the girl hugging him tightly

"Th-thanks." Peter blushed, hugging Laura back.

Laura blushed and looked to the side, not looking him in the eye, and smiled lightly.

"Protective instincts." She shrugged in his arms

Peter chuckled lightly at that...To be surrounded by a couple of "oohs" from the students.

"I'll... See you for our date. I need a shower and change." Laura said quickly as she pulled back gently "And Father's second event will be over soon, best if you try your best. Good luck." She then shocked everyone by kissing his lips for a second before she ran off

"This universe...Is REALLY weird..." Peter chuckled

Not that he cared.

Wait... Was Laura now his girlfriend?!

*Time skip*

Peter was now in his last lesson for the day...And by this time, he was tired.

Luckily the teacher was Bruce Banner

In this world he was the teacher for chemistry/biology. Considering he WAS the Incredible Hulk, it made some form of sense.

But he seemed to have a level of control, more than he remembered his Bruce ever having

"And that's how we come to this compound." Bruce spoke, as the lesson ended. "Okay everyone, time to head home, I'll see you next time."

The class began to put their pack up, a red head shaking Peter's shoulder

"Huh?" Peter asked as he turned around

Standing there was a woman with long red hair, a green jumper and tight jeans. It was Jean Grey, smiling at her

"Oh, hi Jean." Peter spoke with a casual smile seeing Jean Grey.

"Hey Peter." She smiled, blushing lightly "Want to hang out at the library after school?"

"I...Sure. Okay." Peter answered "Wait! I need to go home. My family and Laura's are having dinner."

"Oh, okay. Then tomorrow maybe?" She asked

"Think so." He nodded

"Then it's a study date." She smiled

"Yeah, I guess it is." Peter nodded

She nodded, leaving with a wide grin

'Wait...What just happened?' He thought in shock as he sat at his desk

"Are you alright, Peter?" Bruce asked

"I... Yes." He blinked

"Well alright. Though I doubt you want to get trapped in here." Bruce answered

"No." Peter said quickly, running off

Bruce chuckled as he soon followed Peter and locked up the science lab.

*With Peter*

Peter was at his locker, finding being... Here again so weird

This world was so strange and different...yet...ALL these faces were those of people he had recognised before. He knew this wasn't a dream, he felt exhaustion when he was running and he felt his heart race while he was near Laura.

Plus being in high school... So weird

He already went past this phase in his life years ago.

Now he had to do it AGAIN?! Oh... Fuck his life.

"You ready Pete?" Laura asked

"Gah! Oh...Laura...Yeah. Yeah, sure. I-I'm ready." He nodded "Man you're like a ninja."

"Dad DID live in Japan for a while." Laura reminded him "And Daken IS half Japanese."

"That is absolutely true." Peter nodded and closed his locker heading home with Laura.

Luna nodded, taking his hand nervously as they walked down the road

'Hmm! This...this feels nice.' Peter thought

He wondered where Laura lived though

"Well, here's home." Laura smiled

Peter blinked, seeing that her house was right next to his

'Oh, that helps.' He thought with a smile. 'Girl next door.'

"Me and dad will be over in an hour and a half or so." Laura smiled, kissing his cheek before the leather clad girl ran inside

"Okay...See you then." He answered, waving at her. 'Wow...Okay dinner.' He thought as he headed back inside his home.

"Hey Aunt May, I'm home!"

"Ah, Peter. I'm glad that you're home. I've gotten a call that we're going to have guests over for dinner." May spoke

"You did ask Laura to ask her dad to join." Peter smiled

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure YOU knew." May answered

"Yeah, I knew." He nodded. "I've got some homework to do."

"Why don't you wait until Laura's here, you can help her." May smiled

"I...Yeah. Y-You're right." Peter answered, putting his bag to the side. "Need a hand with dinner?"

"I'm fine." May assured with a smile "How was school?"

"It was...Fine...There was a little trouble, but I'm okay." Peter answered

"Really? Nothing interesting happened?" She smiled

"Well...I...MAY have...Um...Gotten a date...With Laura..." Peter blushed

"Oh Peter, that's wonderful!" She smiled "I am happy you finally asked her out!"

Peter just blushed at that and wanted to cover his face from that...But it DID sound nice.

Having a girlfriend. He had girlfriends before. But this world?

It felt like that she was his first one. It got him nervous.

It was so strange

'I...REALLY need to be careful.' He thought '... I... Actually kind of want to stay in this world.'

His eyes widened and he smiled. "I...Want to stay...in this world." he softly chuckled

He began to laugh wildly

"Peter? Are you alright?" May asked from downstairs.

"I'm fine Aunt May!" He called

"Well, okay. Don't be too long." May answered before she went to the kitchen

Peter sighed as he relaxed in his chair, smiling

*Time skip*

"Hmm...this is great Mrs Parker." Laura smiled as she was eating dinner with her father

"Yea May, good grub." Logan nodded

"Thank you both. It's a shame Daken couldn't come." May answered

"You know the kid." Logan scoffed "Thinks he's too good for hospitality."

"Well...His loss for missing out on your roast chicken, Aunt May." Peter answered as they had all finished.

"I guess." She nodded sadly

"We'll help with the washing up, Mrs Parker." Laura spoke, meaning her and Peter

"It's fine dear." She smiled

"Are you sure?" Laura asked

"Of course. I'm sure that you and Peter have homework to do." May answered

"Well, I'm off." Logan shrugged "Good seeing you again May."

"Nice to see you too, Logan." May answered

"Bye." Peter waved.

"Be back by morning." Logan said, pointing at Laura, before he left

"Yes dad." Laura answered.

"Go on you too." May chuckled

Peter nodded, he and Laura going to his room

"No funny business." May joked

"A-Aunt May!" Peter blushed

"We won't." Laura called down without hesitation

As Peter and Laura went into his room, they saw the books he was working on, which was the same homework she was on.

"This is lucky." She smiled

"Yeah...I was ready to start, but then dinner was ready..." Peter chuckled

Laura nodded, sitting on his bed

"Okay...I'm currently on Professor Banner's stuff." Peter spoke

"Your best subject." Laura smiled

"Yea." He chuckled nervously as he sat next to her

"So...Can you help me with this part?" Laura asked

"Okay, which part?" Peter asked

"Um...Kinda all of it." She answered

Peter chuckled with a smile

The two of them were going through each of the questions and were actually making pretty good time with the homework.

Laura was leaning against him lightly, smiling

'I...A-ha...' Peter blushed as he felt her lean against him

It was romantic, soft and gentle.

"So...*ahem*...Have you...got this?" Peter asked gently

She hummed lightly, nodding her head

"Alright, is...that the last part?" Peter asked

"Yes...That's the last one." Laura smiled as she leaned on Peter.

Before she gently kissed him

'Hmm...Yeah, this...this is different.' Peter thought

But it wasn't bad. Be greatly enjoyed it, cupping her cheek gently

"So...We're...dating now?" Laura smiled happily

"We are going to go on a date." Peter blushed

"Just...had to make sure." She answered, giving him a hug.

She hooked her legs around him gently, her arms around his neck as she held him close

"Oh...Oh my gosh." Peter gulped as he felt Laura being this close.

Laura took a deep sigh, happily taking in his scent

'He smells...so nice...' Laura thought kindly

She smiled, actually purring lightly

'Oh my god. Is Laura purring?' Peter's eyes widened at the soft purrs coming from Laura.

It was so cute

'Okay. This world...LOTS of perks!' Peter thought

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

kival737101: Wait and see who'll be included

Spawn Hades: It's like an anime, things escalate quickly.

Sean Malloy-1: Maybe, at the end of the story

King chaos: You're in this story, Deadpool.

Man285: Of course, we love X-23 too.

Spideyfam: No. Kaine won't make an appearance.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

May 25 c2 Guest: How the character is written has NOTHING to do with the art. How the artist chooses to draw Peter has NOTHING to do with how Slott CHOOSES to write the dialogue, the scenarios and the plot. Heck the writer draws what the writer wants, so you could even say it's Sports fault Peter is drawn that way. But even then Peter isn't supposed to be super bulky, he is meant to be thin and muscular like a swimmer.

ashton millman: ... Not telling. We have learnt our lesson from other stories

TheLightNight: ... Eh? Haven't read enough to give a proper answer. It FEELS more in character but I'll need to read more first

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day back at the school. Peter was almost glowing happily with his homework study session with Laura last night

He and his new girlfriend where walking to school

And, well...they weren't at the hand holding stage yet, but they were getting there.

But she was holding his arm, which she seemed to do every day anyway

"Hey, Peter." Harry called out with a smile

"Hey Harry." He smiled

"Hi, Harry." Laura smiled as they saw him.

"Still walking together." Harry commented with a kind jest

"Yeah, we are." Peter nodded

"We are dating." Laura nodded

"I...You and...Ruddy heck, when did THAT happen?" Harry chuffed with a smile.

"Last night." Peter and Laura answered together.

The two blushed and chuckled lightly

"Wow, no messing about." Harry commented as he scratched the back of his head

The two looked away from each other, blushing

"Well, just be careful. Brock's on the lookout." Harry spoke

"I'll rip out his throat if he tries anything." Laura snarled lightly

"I bet you will. So, we've got politics today Peter. Should be interesting." Harry spoke to his long time friend

Peter groaned a bit at that

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry answered

*In Politics Class*

Peter's eyes were wide in shock; this teacher was the last person he'd ever expect.

"Good morning class. I hope you've slept well." The teacher spoke, it being T'Challa, The Black Panther and King of Wakanda.

'... The fuck?!'

"Now, I hope you're ready because we're going to be conversing about the trade between Latveria and Symkaria." T'Challa spoke

"Perfect." Victor Von Doom smirked

'Of course Victor's gonna be good at this. He LIVES there.' Peter thought, though he kept his mouth shut. 'Plus it's his kingdom.'

The lesson began...well, we SAY it began. Victor was answering all the questions about the trade before anyone else could answer.

Everyone was bored

'Jeez...Doesn't Victor EVER stop talking?' Was the collective thought of the class

"Thank you, Victor. Though ONE concern: perhaps let OTHER students talk, next time?" T'Challa asked respectfully.

Victor didn't reply, he just sat back

"Now, with all that knowledge I-" T'Challa spoke before the bell went. "Ah, look at that. Class dismissed."

Peter sighed in relief, nearly falling out of his chair

As most of the class left, Peter and Harry were the last ones to leave. "MAN...that took forever..." Harry groaned

"Yeah...who knew Victor could talk for an hour?" Peter answered

Peter nodded, noticing a few girls in the class giggling

"Hey, looks like you've got some fangirls." Peter chuckled, nudging Harry.

"Not me." Harry grinned

"Ha...?" Peter blinked in shock, froze and pointed to himself

"Uh-huh." Harry chuckled

"... Crap."

"What's the matter? You're popular with the ladies." Harry answered. "Oh yeah...Laura. Sorry." He quickly apologised for forgetting, though with Victor going on and on it's understandable.

"Yea." He laughed awkwardly

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked

"Tell them what?"

"You're not available?" Harry shrugged

"Oh, right!" He gasped

"Come on." Harry chuckled

Peter nodded, hurrying out

Harry and Peter headed outside where they relaxed a little since earlier.

"Parker." A stern female voice said from behind the two

'Stupid Spidey-Sense. Not working.' Peter thought as he turned around and saw...A beautiful but sullen looking red haired girl, wearing a red shirt under a black short-length jacket and black trousers. "Um...Yes?" He asked gulping lightly

"We were supposed to be studying for our English assignment last night and you don't even bother calling me to say you had to cancel, asshole." The girl snapped, slapping him hard. She had a Russian accent to her voice, thick and clear as day "You are the worst partner I could have gotten for this assignment." She glared

Peter covered his slapped cheek and looked up at the glaring Natasha...Honestly...He was sort of terrified.

But it wasn't hard to work out this was the Black Widow of this world. The accent, being a big red head... Plus she had the black widow hourglass as a belt buckle

"Jeez Natasha, give him a break. There's been a lot going on." Harry defended Peter as best he could...Only to get a death glare by the Black Widow himself.

"I... Gotta go Pete! Have fun!" Harry laughed nervously, running away

"Ow..." Peter frowned.

"Anything to say for yourself? Or is your incompetence continuous?" Natasha asked

"... I'm sorry for making you worry Natasha." Peter shrugged

"I... I wasn't worried." She mumbled with a blush, looking away nervously while also maintaining her cool... somehow "Just don't let it happen again."

"I...Okay. I won't." He answered, noting that she was trying to be stoic.

She just nodded and walked away, as if trying to keep her cool

'Did...Did that just happen?' Peter thought as he rubbed his cheek. '... This world is weird.'

"First Laura...Now Natasha...Is this whole world difficult to understand?"

"Hey Peter, ready for tonight?" Jean Grey asked

"Huh? Oh, Jean...Right, sorry. Um...Yeah, just crazy morning." Peter answered

"You okay?" She frowned in worry

"Um...Girls. Just...Stuff with girls." He answered

Jean nodded lightly at that

"But, yes. Homework. Study period...Shall...shall we go?" Peter asked kindly

"Sure." Jean nodded, brushing her hair back

The two headed to the library where they were just talking casually.

"So... How's Scott?" Peter asked nervously

"Scott's...Good. Thank you." Jean answered "He's good."

"You okay?" He frowned

"I'm fine...Just...We're having a rocky patch at the minute." Jean answered

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, putting a hand on her shoulder

"He's...Just busy with his friends. That's all." She answered. "He's got a lot on his schedule."

"Okay." Peter nodded, although still worried

"So...Um...Whish...project is it? English?" Peter asked, trying to change the subject.

"Chemistry." She reminded

"Chemistry. Right, sorry." Peter apologised as they sat down at the library tables.

"It's fine." She smiled

"So...What's first?" Peter asked as he looked over the pages. "Between chapters 19 and 26?"

"21." She explained

"Alright...Ah, yeah. Okay, got it." Peter nodded

"Are YOU okay?" She asked, gently taking his hand in her's

"I...err...Y-Yes. Yeah, I'm fine, just...I...I accidentally got Natasha mad at me...and..." Peter answered

"I can see the slap mark." She nodded with a slight flinch

"It's not as bad as it looks now." Peter answered

She frowned, gently rubbing his cheek

Peter froze and gulped lightly as he felt Jean's soft hand rub his cheek.

"That looks like it really hurt." She said sadly

"It...doesn't hurt as much now. It's fine, Jean." Peter answered. "So...Ahem..." He coughed politely. "Chapter 21...catalysts."

"Right." She blushed, pulling her hand back

The two worked through the hour they had at the library before they heard the bell.

"I'm gonna get a snack. Wanna join?" She smiled

"Sure. I'd like that." Peter nodded

The two nodded with smiles, walking off

The two headed to the cafeteria, both smiling kindly at the sun and relaxing until they heard a voice behind them

"Hey Jean." A slightly self-righteous voice called

The two stopped, while Peter turned around to see who it was Jean froze for about two seconds after Peter turned. They saw a reddish-brown haired individual wearing a pair of ruby goggles, blue jacket with a grey shirt underneath and blue jeans

"S... Scott." Jean stuttered for a second

'Jean?' Peter thought. "What is it Scott? What do you want?"

"Well...Just wondering why my girl is with you." Scott answered

"I was helping her study during the free period, chemistry isn't her best subject, and we were going to get a quick drink from a vending machine as a celebration/reward for a job well done." Peter explained with a frown

"Oh...Really?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Peter nodded, standing his ground

"Well...Alright." Scott answered

Peter nodded at that

"If it's JUST...a drink." Scott answered

"Of course it is." Peter repeated as Scott left.

"... The fuck is with this guy?" Peter sighed

"He's...Just protective." Jean answered, brushing her hair behind her ear.

But Peter frowned, noticing. Small bruise at the base of her neck but saying nothing

"...What would you like?" Peter asked. "My treat."

"Your choice." She smiled

"Alright...How about some lemonade?" Peter asked

"Okay." Jean nodded

The two walked over to the vending machine where Peter inserted some coins to choose the drinks. "Okay...two lemonades." Peter spoke, picking out the drinks from the bottom

He gently passed one to Jean, Jean taking it with a smile

"Thank you, Peter." Jean answered, opening her drink.

"Welcome." Peter smiled happily

The two sat outside and waited in the sun, drinking their lemonade as the sights of other students walked in their view, each doing their own thing.

Peter wanted to talk to her bruise but it wasn't his place

"Peter!" Laura's voice called out from a ways, as it got closer.

"Huh? Oh, hey!" He called with a smile

"I was wondering where you were." Laura spoke

"Well, Jean and I were working on our chemistry work." Peter explained "She needed some tutoring."

"Oh. Okay." She answered

"Thank you for your concern for Peter, Laura. I should go." Jean spoke as she got up.

"No, it's fine." Laura smiled, sitting on Peter's lap carefully

"Oh..Alright." Jean answered, sitting back down and rubbed her neck gently.

"... You okay?" Laura frowned

"I'm fine." Jean defended looking away slightly

"Jean." Laura growled lightly

"It's nothing." Jean answered

"Jean...Please. Talk to us." Peter frowned

Jean just sighed, not moving

"Why're you rubbing your neck like that?" Laura asked

Jean was silent... And moved her shirt down a bit

It revealed a chicken egg sized bruise, it looked like it was there for at least a few days, by the size of its swelling.

The two gasped in shock at the idea

"Jean...Did...Who did that?" Peter asked

"It... Was an accident."

"That's not an accident." Laura answered, looking at the bruise. "That's an intentional bruise. Dad has those after fighting with Daken."

"It was an accident. Scott and I where training and his brother made him jump when he had me in a hold, he was holding me a bit tighter than he should of because he was nervous being so close to me." Jean said quickly

"Jean..." Peter frowned

"I should go." She repeated

Before Peter or Laura could say anything, Jean began to run off. Leaving the two silent and worried for their fellow classmate.

"... Well... That happened." Peter sighed

"Yes...I still think we should do something." Laura added

"But what CAN we do?"

"Tell the teacher?" Laura suggested

"We haven't got any evidence besides the bruise." Peter sighed

"Hmm...Do we...try and catch Scott in the act?" Laura suggested

"Laura." Peter sighed, knowing she was just trying to help

"I'm sorry...I...I just want to help." Laura frowned, honestly not knowing what to do.

"I know." Peter nodded, kissing her gently "But I don't think there is anything we can do."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Blueblood44: It takes time for me and Grey to write these, sometimes a chapter is long or shot, depending on how much is needed.

Sean Malloy-1: Hell no.

TheyCallMeThanus: Yep, they're our favourite Marvel Pairing.

RogueShadow222: Weaver is my OC, I made her ages ago in an older story and she's been part of our Spider stories for years now.

Roger9481: *pinches nose-bridge* Please leave now. Your toxic words are not welcome here.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Vahn: The story is not finished yet! That was only chapter three! *Laughs* We still have a LOT to go.

roger9481: This isn't a self-insert. The bit at the start of the chapter? It is called a framing device. Something Ghost and I do for fun and to tease the stories plot a bit more with a more detailed summary. It can be ignored if you want it to. If you actually READ the story you will see that Ghost and I appear nowhere else. And the story is about Peter Parker, Spider-Man.

RogueShadow222: She is Ghost's OC. We like to use her for our Spider-Man related fics as a constant and an exposition person.

DarkSpider: ... Peter IS Spider-Man. And he wears Spider-Man coloured/themed cloths all the time and the Spidey suit is his hero suit for 'gym' and tests. The school has rules agaisnt just going out and doing hero stuff unsupervised until you've graduated which will become a big plot point later.

TheyCallMeThanus: ... Yeah.

Sean Malloy-1: One of the biggest assholes ever.

Spawn Hades: Yes but Peter needs to wait for real evidence.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Peter and Laura headed back to class, still thinking about Jean. Worried for her.

... When Laura suddenly pulled them both into the janitor's room

"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed lightly as he was pulled into the janitor's room

"P... Peter." Laura whispered, blushing

"Laura...What is it?" Peter asked in concern.

"I... I've wanted to do this since we started dating. My instincts are screaming and I can't take it anymore. Please... Don't think badly about me." She whispered, blushing, before she kissed him deeply... And lustfully

Peter's eyes widened at that, feeling how passionate Laura was being now...It was like electricity in his veins, he just wanted to be with her.

"I... You're the only one for me Peter. I don't want anyone else. Ever." Laura whispered as she broke the kiss, holding his shirt tightly "So... You're my mate... And I need... 'it'." She said, a bit shyly at the end as she rubbed her knee against his crotch lightly

'Oh my GOD!' Peter thought as his head almost glowed with red from arousal.

"Please don't think of me as a slut." She whispered with a blush, looking down, before she got on her knees and began to unbuckle his pants

"Never." Peter said immediately. "You're not. Most CERTAINLY not to me."

He cupped her cheek and made her look up, their eyes meeting as he flashed her a loving smile

"Peter..." She looked up with glistening eyes and reciprocated the loving smile

She smiled and began to lightly kiss his cock

"Ah...Hmm...L-Laura...!" Peter moaned gently

Laura smiled up at him, trying to make him as wet as possible

"It...It's...Too good...I...I'm-!" Peter moaned until the door handle juddered.

The two froze in worry at that

They waited, hoping that they wouldn't be caught. Laura tried to put Peter's member back where it was, trying to make sure they weren't in trouble.

Soon the shaking stopped and the figure walked away, having clearly given up

"Oh my god." The two panted as the figure left.

"Oh...No." Peter whispered as he felt his erect cock become flaccid...He thought he just came inside of his underpants.

Laura pulled the cloths down and revealed he hadn't cum, the fear just made soft

"Oh jeez..." Peter sighed

"That...that was scary." Laura whispered

"Yeah." Peter nodded "D... Do you want to keep going?"

"I do...You?" Laura responded

"It's your choice." He smiled sadly at her

"I...I want to continue. But...That fright...It...it's sort of..." Laura admitted

"Ruined the mood." Peter sighed.

Laura nodded, blushing

"Maybe...We postpone it? Just for now. Until...We get another shot?" Peter suggested

"Okay." Laura nodded with a smile

The two had left the janitor's room, hoping that no-one had seen them

Little did they know there was a woman in green leather grinning at then, standing around the corner

*Time skip*

Peter was currently in English Literature, with Professor Hank McCoy teaching them. This was great. Hank always loved reading Shakespeare, now he was doing it to the future generations.

Next to Peter sat Natasha

"Now, I want you each to work on these sentences with your partners." Beast spoke

The class nodded, turning to their partner

"Don't mess this up." Natasha spoke

"I won't." Peter answered "You can trust me." He smiled

Natasha nodded, sighing a bit

The class talked among themselves, about their respective sentences. And to make sure they weren't listening in, Professor McCoy gave them all different excerpts from different works of Shakespeare

Natasha was looking at Peter lightly, smiling as they worked

"Isn't this...Midsummer Night's Dream?" Peter asked as he tried to place the names.

"I believe so." She nodded

"It's when...people fall in love with the wrong persons...Right?" Peter asked

"Yes. That's right. Due to a spell." Natasha answered

Peter nodded with a proud smile

The two continued to work on the excerpt while Natasha seemed to look at Peter with that small light smile

Almost like she wanted to kiss him

"Really Shakespeare? You just killed ALL your people?" One of the students asked their partner.

"He wrote tragedies." Natasha frowned

"Yeah, there's tragedies...this is like murder-porn." One of the other students answered

"Wow, you guys only ever seen Disney movies before?" Peter deadpanned

"No. But seriously. Friggin "Hamlet" man." The student answered

The two just sighed at that

"Please keep to your own partners please." Hank spoke kindly

They all nodded

Time passed and the pairs handed back their passages and their work in.

Soon everything ended

"Man...Long lesson." Peter sighed

Natasha nodded lightly

"I err...I'm sorry about earlier." Peter apologised. "About missing our study date."

Natasha froze, blushing at the mention of 'date'

"Err...Are you alright?" Peter asked as he didn't hear her reply

"Yea." She mumbled

"Oh...Okay." Peter answered. "I err...I think we've got another lesson before today's over."

"Yes." She nodded

"Okay...It's...Sex Ed." Peter spoke

Natasha blushed lightly but nodded

"Is...That gonna be a problem? You look a little nervous." Peter commented

"No, I'm fine." Natasha nodded, trying not to look at Peter

"I...Okay...If that's true." Peter answered

She nodded, walking away

"Bye..." Peter waved and then scratched his head, heading off to his last lesson of the day.

He sighed, entering the room... And his eyes widened

"Oh. Sweet. WEAVER!" Peter's eyes almost popped out of his skull.

Standing there was a blonde haired, blue eyed woman dressed in white female suit with massive breasts. And next to her was a green haired and eyed woman wearing a green sleeveless and backless latex dress, elbow length opera gloves and high heeled shoes

"Good afternoon Mr Parker." The blonde haired woman answered.

"Quite the response. Almost as if you weren't expecting us?" The green haired woman added

"N... No, it's fine." Peter laughed awkwardly "I thought... That well... I didn't think you'd be in class yet."

"We take our positions in school VERY seriously, Mr Parker." The green haired woman answered

Peter nodded, sitting down somewhere nervously

"So, ready for your lesson in sexual education?" The blonde haired woman asked

"My lesson in it?" Peter blinked, looking around the room

"Of course...Though...You might ALREADY have some knowledge on it." The green-haired teacher answered

"I...B-beg pardon, Ms?" Peter gulped 'Why is that woman familiar? The blonde is Emma Frost but I can pinpoint who this woman is.'

"What Ms Hydra is talking about is this: You and Ms Kinney were seen coming out of the janitor's room." Emma answered

"We... We were talking about something in private." Peter lied with wide eyes, knowing the truth but now recognising the woman

"Uh-huh...Really?" Ms Hydra asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes." He nodded

"Huh...Somehow I doubt that." She answered

Peter gulped lightly and nodded, backing himself up

"Mr Parker. Sit. The lesson is about to begin." Ms Hydra answered

Peter gulped but did as he was told

Peter looked around the empty room, wondering why he and these two beautiful women where the only ones in the class and where the others were

"Um...N-Not to be...*gulp* presumptuous, Miss Frost and Miss Hydra...But...WHY am I the only one here?" Peter asked cautiously.

The two woman just gained predatory grins and licked their lips

'I...Am SO screwed.' Peter thought. '...Why did I say "screwed"?' He internally screamed

Suddenly Emma Frost stripped and pulled out a strap on, putting it on, while kissing Viper

Peter's eyes widened and almost popped out of his head as he gripped the chair in shock and, due to him being a hot blooded male, he was getting erect.

Viper then sat on his desk, pulling her dress up "We will be using living examples here for today's lesson." She said, moving her green thong aside as Emma reached around and rubbed Viper's clit

"Y-Yes Miss Frost!" Peter gulped and froze.

And so class began, Peter paying full attention to Viper's pussy

"Ah...C-Can you see, Mr Parker? How...Ms Hydra's vagina...is twitching?" Emma panted, slowly thrusting into Viper "How it spreads around my cock, how it quivers and produces lubricant?"

"Um-Yes. Yes I can." Peter nodded, holding back his urges.

He just wanted to fuck one of them

'I...I can't think...I...L-Laura! Think of Laura!' Peter thought, but hearing the moans of Viper it was getting him crazy.

She was so alluring. So sexy

'Of ALL the people...WHY did Emma Frost and Viper have to be the Sex Ed teachers?!' Peter thought as he continued to look and wanted to masturbate.

Soon Viper was laying on her side, one of Viper's legs over Emma's shoulder while Viper's face was near Peter's crotch

"M-Miss Hydra!" Peter squeaked

"Bring out... Your cock." She moaned

"I-You-huh?!" Peter's voice failed him in shock

"Bring it out!" She snapped lightly

"Y-Yes Miss!" Peter answered, doing so. Revealing his hard erect cock to Viper's mouth

"My...God...It's huge." Viper panted

"Now... Why don't you teach him how a penis works, Ms Hydra?" Emma panted as she fucked Viper

"Yes...Yes I will." Viper moaned as she stroked Peter's massive cock

"Ah... Ah!" Peter gasped and moaned

"This...Is called the "shaft"..." Viper panted

"Viper." Peter whispered

"This...Ah...Is called the "head"...It...it's the more...sensitive...Part...of the cock." Viper panted

She began to kiss his cock lightly, smiling

"HMM!" Peter hummed and moaned, feeling his teacher's lips kiss his member

It felt so hot, seeing the woman's sexy plump lips painted green brushing over his cock sexily

"HMM! E-Emma...I'm...Climaxing!" Viper moaned

"Fuck! T-Teach Mr Parker...About it!" Emma panted as she thrust in Viper's pussy

Peter moaned, tuning the two out lightly

'I...I'm cumming!' Peter thought as he came over Viper's face

Viper flinched and moaned, feeling the warm cum land on her face

"Oh...so much..." Viper panted

"I want a taste." Emma smiled

"Then come here for it." Viper teased, going up to Emma's face.

Peter, during this, was mind blanked. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

And his brain melted, seeing the beautiful and seductive Emma Frost kiss Viper while the two shared his cum between them

'I...Must be dreaming.' Peter thought as his head fell backwards and he groaned in ecstasy.

"Oh? Tired Mr Parker?" Viper grinned, Emma kissing and licking cum off her neck

"Just...I...I must be going crazy..." Peter answered

"Why?" Emma asked, Viper undoing the woman's white suit jacket

"Cause...There is NO WAY I just had a blow-job from Madam Viper while she's having lesbian sex with the "White Queen" Emma Frost." Peter answered.

"White Queen? Hmmm. I like that title." Emma smirked

"I do to." Viper teased.

"It especially suits you like this." Viper teased, smearing some of Peter's cum on Emma's face

"Perhaps...You could help, Spider-Man...You might get some extra credit." Emma suggested

"Help?"

"Yes...Perhaps you've heard of a "ménage à Troi"?" Emma smiled

"... Nope." Peter said after a few seconds trying to work out those words... And got nothing

"Basically..." Emma lifted up Viper, exposing her ass.

"A threeway." Viper moaned

"I... Have a girlfriend." Peter said, trying to get out of this

"It's part of your education Mr Parker." Viper answered.

"You've got to learn about different methods and techniques." Emma added

"But... Wouldn't I be cheating?"

"We can bring Ms Kinney here...You can both learn." Emma answered

"Of maybe... We already did." Viper smirked, cracking her whip which opened a cupboard... revealing a tied up Laura

"Peter!" Laura cried as she saw her boyfriend

"Laura!" Peter panicked

Laura blushed, naked and tied up in traditional Japanese rope bondage with a dildo in her pussy

"Oh my god! What-What happened?" Peter asked as he tried to undo the knots.

"I... Don't wanna talk about it." Laura blushed

"She had a class before you." Viper explained "She EAGERLY let us play with her like a doggy after a few light kisses and when we mentioned you where next we tied her up so she could help your class, Mr Parker."

"Turns out she is bisexual and very submissive in the bedroom ." Emma added "It is good you know this for your relationships health."

"I...Laura..." Peter gasped as he heard that.

Laura looked away, feeling ashamed.

"Don't hate me." She said in shame

"Laura...I could NEVER hate you." Peter answered as he found the knot to undo all the rope, catching her as she fell.

Especially as the ropes tightened before they released, making Laura moan and climax before she fell into Peter's arms

"Laura!" Peter held her gently as she climaxed. He still didn't realise that he still had his cock out.

But Laura was now looking right at it

"Oh...My gosh...Peter...!" She whispered as she saw its full length.

And she grasped it without hesitation

"H-Hey!" Peter blushed

"We...We were interrupted...Weren't we?" Laura asked

"Ah ah, Talon, it's rude not to share after all we've done for you." Emma teased

""Talon"?" Peter asked as he slightly moaned

"My code name." Laura said as if reminding him

"S-Sorry...Just...Teachers and my girlfriend...in...sexual nature." Peter answered

"Come now Talon, won't you share?" Viper grinned as Emma spread the green haired woman's ass teasingly

"Yes...Yes, Miss Viper." Laura answered

"Peter...Please...Help me with this." Laura begged

"O... Okay."

He walked over, pushing a cock into Viper's ass

"HNN! AH! That...that's it...M-Mr Parker!" Viper moaned as she felt Peter's cock enter slowly into her ass

Peter moaned, pushing in and out of Viper's ass happily

"AH! Oh yes! Yes, that's it!" Viper moaned as she felt Peter inside her. "This...This is amazing!"

Laura kissed Peter happily, smiling

'Oh god...I...I can't believe this!' Peter thought as he moaned, kissing his girlfriend while fucking his teacher

Emma Frost grinned, kneeling behind Laura and eating her out

"AH! M-Miss Frost!" Laura moaned as she felt her pussy being eaten out.

She just continued to kiss Peter, moaning on pleasure

'I...I'm cumming!' Peter moaned as he came into Viper's ass.

"Oh that's warm!" Viper moaned

"Oh...That...Was...Amazing..." Peter panted

"Not done yet." Viper smiled, Laura screaming as she came again

"Laura." Peter looked to his girlfriend.

Laura smiled weakly at that

"You want your boyfriend, Talon?" Emma teased, licking Laura's clit

"My mate." She whimpered

"Oh...You want your mate?" Viper smiled

"Yes. I do." Laura nodded, almost begging. "Please! Please let my mate mark me! Let him fuck me! Please!"

"Well, Ms Hydra...Shall we?" Emma smiled almost evilly.

"White Queen...I think we should." Viper answered

"What?" Peter asked

"Let the Spider see the Talon." Emma answered, while Viper pulled off Peter's cock.

And then the women got to work

"Now...Make your mark, Spider." Emma teased

The two had grabbed Laura and pinned her onto her back and spread her pussy

Peter's eyes widened at what Emma and Viper were doing...But right now, he just wanted to finish what they started back at the janitor's room.

So he knelt down and entered her pussy

Laura's eyes widened in love, lust and shock; feeling on how massive Peter was as he entered her pussy, her pretty pink slit wrapping around her mate's cock, wanting him to stay inside her.

"...! L-Laura!" Peter moaned in shock as he felt his girlfriend's pussy wrap around him and made his cock feel good.

But he noticed the blood

"Laura! Y-You're...A virgin?" Peter gasped as he saw her pussy.

"Yes." she nodded in pain "I told you."

"I...I'm sorry." Peter apologised, slowly thrusting inside her.

"I want this." She smiled

Peter leaned in and kissed her passionately, thrusting inside her as she constricted on his cock, begging for him.

Laura moaned deeply, smiling

"Whoa...They're really going for it." Emma blinked

"Yep." Viper nodded

"Should we help? Or shall we rate them?" Emma smiled

"Both."

"I'll take Ms Talon, you take Spider-Man." Emma answered

"Excellent." Viper grinned

Peter moaned, fucking Laura as fast and passionately as he could

"Hmm...Deep fucking...quick pace, but loving amount..." Viper smiled as she licked Peter's pussy juice stained cock.

"AH!" Peter gasped

"Supple round bosoms..." Emma smiled, gripping Laura's breasts. "Rhythmic thrusts for synchronism and pleasure..."

"Ms Frost." Laura moaned

"I think this is...An eight...Out of ten." Viper spoke, teasing Peter's nipples.

"An... Eight?" He grunted

"Yes; I assume that you're a virgin." Viper answered. "You're doing well."

"Oh... Fuck!" Peter grunted as he came

"YES, PETER!" Laura moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled with Peter's cum and being marked by her mate.

She bit his neck lightly, possessively

"Oh...Laura...!" Peter moaned as he gripped her tighter and gave a couple of last thrusts.

"Mine." She whispered

Peter panted and nuzzled into her neck, feeling her warm body on his and moaned happily. "I love you."

"I love you...My mate." Laura panted

"Hmm...I think we've seen enough." Emma smiled

"So have I. I believe...they've a solid "nine"." Viper added

"Too bad you haven't cum yet, however." Viper smiled

"I...beg...your pardon?" Peter panted

"Dear Ms Frost hasn't come yet." Viper clarified

"What...Should I do?" Peter asked

"Need you ask?" Viper smiled as she rubbed Emma's pussy lightly

"It...It's okay, my mate." Laura panted almost cum-drunk

Peter nodded and kissed her

Peter slowly pulled out of Laura's pussy, making his mate moan. "I...I hope I'll be alright." Peter gulped

"You... Will be fine." Laura smiled drunkenly

"Now, Mr Parker...Prove yourself." Emma smiled as she spread her pussy.

"Okay." Peter nodded and gave a thrust into her pussy.

"Hmmm... That's nice." Emma moaned, shaking her breasts lightly

'I...I can't believe it...I'm fucking Emma 'The White Queen' Frost!' Peter moaned as he thrust slowly into Emma. 'I didn't think this would happen in ANY universe!'

'Oh...Hmm...This...is so big...!' Emma moaned as she felt her pussy being filled by the Spider-Man.

"Pick up the pace please." Emma teased, pulling his face towards her breasts

"Hmph!" Peter moaned as he felt her soft breasts and wanted to motorboat them as his cock got bigger and he thrust faster.

He began to kiss and lick her nipples, smiling

"Oh fuck! Yes...That...that's it...Good boy!" Emma moaned happily.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

Something in Peter snapped...and he began to nibble her nipples, going faster and kneading her breasts

He was almost like an animal, thrusting away in lust before he suddenly came

"Oh...My god...!" Emma panted happily as she had a twitching pussy

Peter was lying atop her, exhausted

"Wow..." Viper blinked in shock

"He's great." Laura smiled

"That he is." Emma smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest chapter 4 . Jun 7: They're two names of the same character.

CRUDEN: *takes off hat in respect for Flash Thompson* RIP brave soldier.

UltimateAvengers: Of course he is. We're not jerks.

Man285: Probably this. *clears throat and changes to Wolverine voice* "WEB-HEAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Justafan: Thanks very much.

Guest chapter 4 Jun 17: It's an unintended side effect of writing what we love.

kival737101: The nosebleeds are real *nods*

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Spideyfam: Look. If you don't want people 'using your name'... MAKE A FUCKING ACCOUNT! I am sorry if I found harsh there, I am a blunt person, but that is common sense!

Also stop throwing names like 'roger9481' around. We don't know who that is and we don't care

Also stop 'defending' our stories. I know that sounds weird but Ghost and I can defend ourselves and all you are doing is giving these trolls attention. Just stop. All you do is make yourself look like a troll and make the situation worse when you try and defend us in reviews

June 18 c4 Guest: Ghost does, yeah. Don't know why. I guess it's the way he treats them? Most trolls leave me alone after a chapter or two of me giving them 'reasons you suck' speeches. Plus I don't take people's crap. People trying to attack me via review or PM, I block them if they have an account or delete the review if it's a guest review.

Also, yeah. You where probably right. Ghost and I got ahead of ourselves here

Jc: No. We are not going Peter that many girls. That is beyond bloody stupid. Too many characters and is beyond stuff that harem anime (what this story is meant to parody/fall into the general of) does not have that many

Sandman001: It was very small

Man285: Probably something along the lines of 'unsheathing claws and saying bub a lot as he tries to stab Peter'?

CRUDEN: *cough cough* ... Fuck you Dan Slott

Also, no to Shiklah. She's Wade's. We don't want him to kill us... And fuck Marvel for what they did to that pairing. They were perfect for each other and you fucked it up!

Spawn Hades: Ghost does that from time to time because of how he edits. I suggested to him other options, he hasn't really listened. His choice. That line came from our story Pulse/Impact, a story of two people being transported to a DC earth which is just starting to gain super heroes and they are this worlds version of the Flash, that line being where Pulse (a female speedster) had been carrying her girlfriend, a cop, around a lot as they tried to uncover the truth of the girlfriend, named Mercy,'s mother's death.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, Peter and Natasha were working on their assignment. Though he was still thinking about his sex-ed lesson with Emma and Viper

The two had 'joined' his relationship with Laura

"And...We're finished." Natasha sighed in relief. "Finally." She mumbled

"Yeah...I have to admit, Professor McCoy knows how to set assignments." Peter answered

She nodded, relaxing in her seat

"So...What do you want to do next?" Peter asked innocently.

'SO many things.' Natasha thought, blushing

"Um...Are you okay 'Tash?" Peter asked

"Yes." She nodded lightly

"...Fancy a drink?" He asked

"Yes please." She nodded

Peter nodded and got up, going to the kitchen to get themselves drinks.

"Ah, hello Natasha." Aunt May smiled as she walked in

"Hello, Mrs Parker." Natasha responded

"How are you?" She smiled

"I'm fine, Mrs Parker. It...It's just been a long few hours working on this English Literature project." Natasha answered

May nodded, smiling and putting down a plate of chocolate chip cookies

"Are...Are these fresh baked?" Natasha asked, drooling lightly

"Of course." May smiled

"Here we are." Peter came in with the drinks. "Oh, looks like I've timed that right." He smiled

"Oh Peter." May laughed lightly

*Time Skip*

"Well, later Natasha." Peter smiled, the two waiting outside the house

"Yes...Later." She answered almost awkwardly

She kissed his cheek before she ran off and got onto her motorcycle, racing off

Peter sighed contently and then headed back to the house.

'Another girl?' he thought

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'What am I gonna do?' He thought

"Are you okay Peter?" May asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay, Aunt May...Just...Just thinking about school." Peter nodded lightly at that

"Well, I hope that it hasn't gotten in the way with you and Laura. You two make the sweetest couple." May chuckled

"Thank you." He blushed

"Want to help with dinner?" May asked

"Sure." He smiled

*Time skip*

"Hmm...Delicious. You know...You should invite Harry around again. It'd be nice to see him here." May suggested

"Yeah." Peter nodded

"Now...It's time to wash up." May added

"Alright, alright Aunt May." He nodded

"Thank you." she smiled

The next morning came round, Peter was getting ready for school and was trying to plan out what he and Harry could do after school.

"Maybe the arcade." he mumbled lightly

"I dunno..." He frowned and rubbed his forehead and felt guilty

This was so weird

Harry was Peter's best friend; he didn't know what to do.

He felt a bit disgusted at himself

"Come on Parker. Don't fuck it up now." He whispered to himself.

"Are you okay Peter?" May asked in concern

"Huh? Oh...Sorry Aunt May...I...Just having trouble thinking what to do with Harry." Peter sighed

"Why not just bring him around and play video games like you normally do?" She asked

Peter stopped talking and listened...He face-palmed at what he didn't think to do. "Aunt May, I could kiss you."

"Get your butt to school young man, I am happy you are in a relationship now but you can't let your grades slip." She chuckled, patting his shoulder

"Aha...Yeah. I won't, Aunt May." Peter answered and headed downstairs.

He left the house, smiling... But also blushing. If he let his grades dropped than Viper and Emma would get... 'strict with him', as they worded it while one held a whip and the other was giving him a boobjob. He wasn't sure if he should let his grades drop for the fun of if he should run for the hills screaming

So in all honesty...He's going to keep it up.

For now.

"Hey Pete." Harry smiled

"Hey, Harry." Peter responded as he saw his friend.

"So... We have the first period free." Harry smirked

"Yeah, that we do man." Peter nodded, trying to see where Harry was going with this.

Harry nodded, dragging Peter off behind the school

"Wh-whoa! Okay...The heck's going on?" Peter asked

"Today's cheerleader practice?" Harry deadpanned

"Okay but what does that-oh...!" Peter began to ask before his brain kicked in.

"Hell yeah." Harry nodded, the two arriving at the football field where they hid

They saw the Academy Knights who were wearing their...Very...Short blue on white skirts...and...tight blue crop tops...Showing every curve...the shape of their owner's bodies...

"... Wow..." Peter whispered, getting a nosebleed as he tried to see if he could recognise any of the girls

"I know; right?" Harry smiled. "Man...I...It's amazing that they're this beautiful."

"Yeah." Peter nodded, thinking hard to try and work out who these girls 'were' in his old life

'Is...That Domino? And...Maybe...Maybe Dagger?' Peter thought as he saw them, going through one by one.

'I THINK that one is Squirrel Girl. Is that Jubilee? I never pictured them being cheerleaders. Wait... Is that Jean with Kitty Pride and Jess?!'

Peter saw the beautiful red head covering herself up wearing the long sleeved shirt and her hair in a ponytail.

Kitty was a brown haired ponytailed girl with B-Cup breasts and wearing the Academy Knights uniform.

Jess, being Jessica Drew, was a black-haired girl with C-Cup breasts also wearing the Academy Knights uniform

They were... Oh, so beautiful

"So...What do you think?" Harry asked

"Huh?"

"The location, the girls...jeez man." Harry rolled his eyes

"Sorry. Mesmerised." Peter blushed "They are beautiful."

"Yeah, I agree with you man." Harry answered

Peter nodded, the two watching the team practice their cheering. But Peter was mesmerised by three specific beauties

'They...they look so beautiful.' Peter thought

And he was a blushing mess whenever the three did high kicks or clips as it revealed what they had under their skirts

"Oh man..." Peter slowly breathed as he tried to calm down...While Harry was having a drink cause he was feeling flustered.

"I love our weekly show." Harry joked

"Yeah...Same here." Peter answered almost hypnotically. 'Wait...We do this every week?' He thought '... Well the cheerleaders would probably practise at least once a week.'

"Quick, we've got to go. Their practice is almost over." Harry spoke

"Go where?" Peter asked

"The changing room." He deadpanned

"Ch-Changing room?!" Peter blushed

"Yeah, come on." Harry answered

Peter sighed, letting Harry drag him

At the changing rooms, Harry and Peter were trying to stay hidden from the view, while maintaining the sight of the girls.

Looking through the window

There was a menagerie of half naked girls, wearing their bras and panties, each of them talking and praising each other about their cheerleading and school work.

Some where even stripping a bit to go into a shower

'Oh my gosh!' Harry chuckled to himself as he saw the girls.

'Whoa.' Peter added as he saw the girls in their underwear.

Looking at Jess he remembered their time together

How when she told her friends, including him, that she was going to get artificially impregnated be almost offered to be the sperm donor and ask her out, as the two had a near romantic tension for years. But he didn't want to be rude or creepy

Peter sighed and slid down from the wall to think.

"Pete? You okay? They're getting naked." Harry frowned

"I..." Peter frowned, sighed and hit his head gently. "I'm fine."

"Whatever, we need to get to class anyway." He shrugged

"Alright." Peter nodded and headed to the class. "Hey, Harry...I want to ask you something."

"What is it, Peter?" Harry responded

"Do you want to come over my place and play video games?" Peter asked

"Sure man." Harry shrugged, like it was no big deal

"Yeah? Okay, great." Peter answered, finding it much easier than he thought.

Harry nodded, the two arriving at class

This lesson was "History" and they had Steve Rogers as their teacher.

Which was very... Odd

"Hello Peter." Jessica Drew smiled, sitting next to Peter a few minutes later

"O-Oh! Hey, Jess. You okay?" Peter asked

All he could do is imagine her in her red bra and panties, the cloths having familiar yellow markings

"I'm fine...I should be asking YOU that. You seem a bit out of it." Jess commented

"I'm fine." He laughed awkwardly

"REALLY?" Jess asked inquisitively

"Yep! Yeah, yeah! All good!" Peter nodded quickly

"Wow, glad to see you taking an interest in the lesson, Peter." Steve smiled as he heard Peter's voice

Peter gulped, slumping in his chair

Aside from that little embarrassment in History, it went all alright.

But as class went on, Peter was... Noticing something. A scent in the air

'What...What is this? What's this smell?' Peter thought

He sniffed, not realising his head was turning towards Jess

'Hmm...?!' Peter thought as he looked to Jess and hummed in shock

'... Pheromones... Oops.' he thought, blushing

"You SURE you're okay?" Jess asked as she noticed Peter's strange behaviour.

Not that she minded, she was actually smiling

"I...Yeah, I'm good." Peter answered and then stuck his head into his work

"Well I guess I'm more your 'Work Mistress' than your 'Work Wife' now though." She joked cheekily

Peter actually coughed in shock, hearing that familiar sentence that Jess teased him with in his previous world

Well he did sometimes call her that in their team u... That didn't matter, she just shocked him!

"I must say, I don't know how I feel about being demoted like that." Jess teased

"I...Hah?" Peter asked in worry

Jess just laughed lightly and playfully flicked his forehead "I'm teasing Parker, get your head out of the gutter."

"It is out of the gutter." Peter answered feeling insulted

"Please. You where TOTALLY thinking about a threesome." Jess teased

"I wasn't!" Peter blushed, immediately thinking of Emma and Viper in a threesome with him.

And then... Him with Laura and Jess "Until you mentioned it!" He groaned

"Gotcha." Jess chuckled

"Why? WHY?" Peter asked in annoyance.

Jess just laughed and hugged him lightly

That was when the bell went.

"That's the lesson everyone. And don't forget your research for next week." Steve spoke

Everyone nodded and left, Peter sighed and packing his stuff away

"What? Are you mad at me?" Jess asked in slight worry

"N-No, I-I'm not mad at you, it's...Just..." Peter tried to answer, but he was so wound up from the teasing and what he and Harry were doing before History...It was hard for him to get his words right.

He was a bit annoyed at himself

Jess frowned and hugged him apologetically. "Sorry." She spoke genuinely

"It's... Okay." He sighed

He reached up to her back and patted it gently. Unknown to the two of them, Laura came around the corner and looked in awe at seeing this.

"Peter?" She blinked

"Laura. This...isn't what it looks like." Peter answered

"Oh, sorry Laura. I was just giving him a "friend-apologising hug"." Jess added "I was teasing him. Saying sorry."

"O-Oh...Okay." Laura nodded, going to Peter.

While looking Jess up and down as she sniffed

"Is...Something wrong?" Jess asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You smell good." Laura smiled before she led Peter away

"...Thank you." Jess answered

*With Peter and Laura*

"What was that about?" Peter blinked

Laura didn't answer immediately, she pulled him to an empty room where she kissed him.

"W... What?" He mumbled as the kiss broke

"I...Wanted to do that...And...That girl...Jess." Laura panted lightly

"Huh?"

"What...what do you think...of her?" Laura blushed

"Well Jess is beautiful... But I love you." Peter assured

"Peter...Do you...Do you remember what Ms Emma said?" Laura asked

"That...You're bisexual, or that you're submissive?" Peter responded

"Both." She blushed "Mainly the first."

"Laura...I...Are you...Asking for...Jess to join?" Peter asked in shock

Laura blushed at that

"Laura..." Peter whispered, hugging her close to him

"Yes?"

"I love you." He answered. "But...I...I'm not sure how to ask Jess that."

"I know." Laura nodded

"I...What do I do?" He asked sadly.

"Maybe... We ask her together?"

Peter blinked lightly...And he smiled gently. "THIS is why I love you."

"W... What do you mean?" She whispered, blushing

"You've got great ideas." Peter answered

Laura didn't say anything she just pushed her face into his shirt to hide her blush

'Hmm...' Peter thought kindly, holding her.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the small room with Laura

"We'll...We'll talk to Jess and...We'll see if she wants to join." Peter answered as he walked through the halls, hoping Jess hadn't gone too far

Luckily, they saw her by her locker.

"Hey, Jess." Peter spoke, still with Laura on his arm.

"Huh? Oh, hey." She blinked in confusion

"Can we talk to you in private for a sec?" Peter asked kindly

"Sure." She shrugged, waving at her blonde best friend as she walked on ahead

The three of them headed to a empty classroom where they could talk. "So...Yeah, you know how...You were teasing me...earlier?"

"Yeah? I apologized already Peter." Jess huffed lightly, showing she was joking

"I know...It...Well...There's something else." Peter answered

Jess raised an eyebrow at that

"We...Well...You know that we're together." Laura spoke

"A bit obvious."

"Well...We've...got a... "open relationship"...And-" Peter spoke

"Wait, wait, wait! Open relationship?" Jess gasped

"Yes, a...Open relationship." Peter nodded

"And you two are alright with this?" Jess asked

"We wouldn't be in it if we weren't." Laura snarled

"I...Okay...Jeez...Y-You're asking ME...?" Jess admitted

"Yes." Peter nodded.

Laura nodded in agreement

"Peter...Laura...I'm flattered and...I...I don't know what to say." Jess answered

Laura sighed and kissed her

"Hmm?" Jess gasped as she felt Laura's lips on hers.

"Wow." He gasped "... Hot." Peter mumbled

"Did you like?" Laura whispered

"... Yes." Jess admitted

"Then...Then we're together?" Laura smiled hopefully

"... I guess I could give it a go." Jess shrugged

Laura smiled and hugged her.

"Awe..." Peter cooed lightly and teasingly.

"Peter..." Jess blushed.

"Welcome to our relationship." Laura smiled

"I...Thank you." Jess answered

Before she kissed Peter lightly

Peter didn't hum in shock, in fact...he quickly enjoyed it.

He returned the kiss

Peter pulled back and smiled, leaving that loving impact on Jess

"... Wow." She whispered... And accidentally lost control of her pheromones

The smell of Jess' pheromones hit Laura and Peter like a truck...And they pulled Jess away to the table

"Gah!" Jess gasped

"You...Smell...Amazing..." Laura panted, kissing Jess passionately.

Laura and Peter was kissing and rubbing her, pampering her

'Oh...Ah! Oh my gosh...Is...this...happening?' She thought, moaning at the feeling that Peter and Laura were treating her.

Laura was on her knees, undoing Jess' jeans, while Peter was kissing her deeply while he played with her breasts

"Hmm!" Jess moaned as she felt her body being caressed by Peter and Laura, feeling her pussy getting wet.

"She's... Wet." Laura panted, seeing the wet panties

Peter broke the kiss, while still groping Jess' breasts. "Do you like this, Jess?" Peter smiled

"Yes!" She nodded happily

"Would you like more?" Peter asked, giving a subtle nod to Laura

"Yes...Yes I would." Jess panted

Laura moaned, quickly pushing her face between Jess' legs lustfully

"Ah! Oh my god!" Jess moaned feeling Laura's mouth and tongue tease her pussy.

Peter groaned, his cock so hard it was painful

"P-Peter!" Jess moaned as she looked up at him

"Yes, Jess?" He asked looking down with a flustered look.

"I...I want you." She moaned

"You do?" Peter asked

"Yes...Yes, Peter...I do." Jess panted, looking up lovingly at him.

Before she kissed him again

Peter smiled as he kissed back, feeling his cock throbbing and beg for Jess.

Laura was happily licking Jess's pussy, moaning

"Oh...My god!" Peter moaned, unzipping his trousers and revealed his cock.

Jess licked her lips, kissing it happily

"Ah...Jess!" Peter moaned as he felt her lips on it, cupping her head.

She seemed so beautiful there

"Jess...I...I want you to...Ah..." Peter moaned as he felt Jess' lips on his cock

"So good!" He moaned

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." Jess moaned kissing and even trying to suck his member.

Trying to take the last inch

"I...I'm cumming!" Peter moaned as he pulsed into her mouth and climaxed

Jess swallowed it all as best she could, cumming herself

Laura moaned happily, tasting Jess' pussy juice and lapping it up lovingly.

"Delicious." Laura panted in lust

Peter smiled as he slowly pulled out of Jess' mouth, leaving his warm cum on her lips

"Hmmm." She moaned happily at that taste

"Laura...Shall we?" Peter asked, gesturing that he and she could be in a threesome with Jess.

"We shall." She smiled

"Peter...Laura...?" Jess gasped as she felt Laura crawl on top of her, looking at the Wolverine's daughter look at her lustfully.

"Ready, Spider?" She purred

"Cause we are." Peter answered, rubbing his cock to Jess's pussy

"... Yes." Jess nodded

Peter smiled lightly and slowly pushed inside of Jess' tight pussy

He felt her hymen break as he pushed inside, Jess moaning

Jess gave a wordless scream as she felt her pussy being stretched out by Peter's cock, while her clit was rubbing against Laura's. The two girls kissing to make the pain turn to pleasure.

'Yes! Oh fuck yes!'

"Jess...You're so tight!" Peter moaned

"Slow, Peter...We don't want to hurt, Jess." Laura broke the kiss

"I know." He mumbled

"It...It's alright...I can...take it." Jess panted, almost tightening on Peter's cock.

Peter nodded, thrusting happily

"Ah, ah, ah." Jess moaned as she felt Laura's breasts rub against hers as Peter's thrusts rocked them, stimulating the two.

"So sexy!" She moaned

"Oh god...P-Peter...Please...My turn?" Laura begged, wanting her mate's cock.

"Okay." Harry nodded, sliding out and pushing it into Laura

"AH! Yes! Yes, my mate!" Laura moaned happily, feeling her lover inside her and letting slip how Laura sees Peter.

Laura kissed Jess, moaning

'Oh god, oh god! Yes! SO good! This is amazing!' Jess thought, having an orgasm from being part of this.

The others moaned as they came as well

The three panted in exhaustion as Peter pulled out from the girls.

"Oh...Where...did you learn that...?" Jess panted

"Sex ed..." Laura smiled kissing her cheek.

Jess just rolled her eyes, not knowing HOW true Laura's words where

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

UltimateAvengers: Of course he is.

Spawn Hades: It'll get growing.

Sean Malloy-1: We've got many chapters on the go. I may have accidentally done that.

Blackpanther: Yes they are, they're our OTP

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

TeddyBearGuru97: No. If you read last chapter you'd know that is how Ghost edits. He copies the chapter over one PM at a time as we are writing. That leads to mix ups

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was after school, Peter, Harry and Laura were walking to Peter's neighbourhood to have some time to relax.

"What are we doing tonight?" Laura asked

"Well...I thought that...Harry and I would play video games." Peter admitted, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh? Okay." Laura nodded with a shrug

"Yeah, sorry for stealing your boyfriend, Laura." Harry half-joked.

"Just remember, he's mine." Laura winked

"Duh." Harry chuckled

"Hey." Peter chuffed lightly, pushing his friend on the shoulder slightly

Laura smiled and pecked Peter's lips lightly

"See you tomorrow." She smiled, heading to her house.

"You're lucky, Pete." Harry commented

"Guess I am." He nodded

"So, what's on the itinerary?" Harry clapped his hands changing the subject

"Hyper Zombie Blaster 3?"

"Oh heck yeah." Harry smiled. "Hope you're ready to lose."

"Just try it." Peter grinned

The two friends laughed and headed inside, where Peter's Aunt greeted them.

"Ah, Harry." Aunt May smiled

"Hi, Mrs Parker." Harry waved respectfully. "It is good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you too." May answered

Harry nodded with a smile, he and Peter heading up

"Ah...Best friends." May sighed

*Time Skip*

"BOOM!" Harry cheered as he attained victory

"Okay, I SWEAR that you're using cheat codes." Peter laughed pointing to the screen

"Nope. Pure skill, Pete." Harry clarified.

"I hit you twice!" he argued

"Yeah, you did. But I'm better." Harry answered

"And your health didn't go down!" Peter added "When I hit you twice!"

"Err..." Harry looked to the side

"You bugger!" Peter tackled his friend.

"Hey! Hands off!" He laughed, hitting Peter over the head and backing up

The two stopped before they wrecked the room, which just made it even more childish.

They both laughed lightly, smiling

"Ah...But seriously...Cheat codes?" Peter asked

"Yeah..." Harry admitted

"Invincibility. Tapping square, select and circle before selecting your character."

Peter face-palmed and smiled. "Gonna have to remember that one."

"That'll make a match boring if we are both invincible." Harry joked

"Not for us, I meant like if there's a tournament or something going on." Peter answered

"You'd be disqualified."

"A tournament among friends." Peter clarified. "...Rematch. No cheat codes."

"Fine." Harry sighed

"Boys, dinner time." May called up.

"Coming Aunt May!" Peter called

"I feel like we're kids again." Harry laughed

Peter nodded, laughing as well. "Only thing that'd be weirder would be if there were cartoons playing downstairs."

Harry snickered, the two going down

*Time Skip*

"Thanks for having me around, Pete." Harry spoke as he was going to head off home

"No problem." Peter answered "It was great hanging out again."

"Yeah...Maybe you and your aunt could come round my house." Harry offered

Peter thought back to his previous universe's Harry and his home, it being the lair of the Green Goblin...But before all that, it was just the Osborn Home. It honestly sounded good.

"Sounds cool." He smiled

"Sweet, I'll see you later Pete." Harry waved and headed home.

"Later." Peter waved

As Harry went back home, Peter went back inside and thought back to when he and Harry were friends back in the other universe...But there was a flash of a memory back from that time.

Back in college. When they were roommates.

When he failed him, when Harry got into drugs.

He wouldn't fail his friend again

'No...Not this time. Never again.' Peter thought

*Time Skip*

Peter had woken up from his heavy sleep, after last night it was understandable

But he moaned, feeling something pleasurable down below

"Huh...?" He wondered as he pulled back the sheets...and saw Laura there!

"Wake up call." She smiled, stopping her blowjob

"Wh-What a wake-up...Wait; does Aunt May know you're here?" Peter whispered

"Nope. I do live next door." She teased

"True." Peter slowly breathed. "Um...Can...Can I get dressed now?"

"Aw." Laura pouted

"Sorry...But...maybe later?" Peter asked

"Okay."

Peter nodded and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get changed; true Laura has seen him naked before...But they were at his Aunt's house, so yeah, common courtesy.

Plus hard on

'Cold shower. Need a cold shower.' He thought as he covered his member with his towel.

He felt so fucking embarrassed!

He had never felt that exposed and vulnerable in his life.

In his room with his girlfriend with his Aunt at home!

He quickly turned the shower on and stripped off, giving him instant chills to calm himself down. And he was worried that Logan was going to kill him for what this might entail.

Well he had already slept with her several times but still !

*Downstairs*

"Huh, Peter's up early." Aunt May thought to herself as she heard the footsteps from upstairs.

But she blinked as she saw Laura walk down

"L-Laura?" May blinked in shock

"Oh, hello Mrs Parker." Laura waved lightly "I jumped over to make sure Peter didn't sleep in."

May nodded slowly with a small gasp. "O-okay."

"What?"

"Just...You jumped from your room to Peter's...Just a little mind boggling." May answered

"I am a mutant. And very athletic." She shrugged

"I...I guess." Aunt May nodded. "...Would you like some breakfast or are you okay?"

"... I could use some meat." Laura grinned

Aunt May nodded. "I'll put some sausages on."

*Time Skip*

Peter was now out of the shower, finally relaxing a little.

"Oh thank god." He smiled, drying himself

He headed back to his room before the smell of sausages caught his nose.

"Aunt May is cooking breakfast." He whispered with a smile

"...Need to quickly get dressed." He thought to himself and went into his room.

He ran downstairs, pulling his shirt over his face

"Aunt May?" Peter called out as he went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Peter." She smiled

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Very well...And it seems Laura's with us." May responded.

"Hi..." Laura waved with a smile and half a sausage in her mouth

She winked and lightly twirled the sausage in her mouth sexily without May seeing

'Hmm!' Peter hummed to himself as he gulped lightly

He knew she was teasing him so he glared lightly before he sat down next to her

"Nom." Laura smiled as she bit into her sausage.

"Here you go dear." May smiled, putting breakfast in front of Peter

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter answered, tucking in.

Laura smiled as she ate, lightly rubbing his thigh

Peter stiffened up in shock from Laura's hand on his thigh.

She was eating happily

"So, what're you going to do today?" May asked

"Um...Isn't it a school day?" Peter asked

"It's Saturday." Laura answered

"Ah. Then maybe a date?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be nice." Laura answered

... And squeezed his crotch lightly

'Laura...!' Peter thought in shock, not really giving anything away to his Aunt May.

But he WAS embarrassed... And hard

"Are you okay, Peter?" Aunt May asked him

"Hmm! Yes. I'm fine." Peter answered

He nodded quickly, getting back to eating

"Well, I'll leave you two to your date for later then." May spoke

"Thanks aunt May." Peter smiled

As breakfast was finished, Peter and Laura headed outside...To which Peter was annoyed, blushing and horny.

And as soon as they where a good ways away from both of their homes... He pushed her against the wall

"Peter!" Laura gasped or feigned gasping, seeing her mate look down at her.

"Laura... The hell?" He panted, lightly biting her neck "You've been a naughty girl."

"Hmm...Y-Yes...Yes, I have." Laura moaned

"Maybe I should drop you off with Jess, let her try some of those new web techniques she said she has been practising." Peter smirked

Laura shuddered and whimpered lightly, though it sounded cute and sexualised. "No...Not the web techniques."

"Oh? And why shouldn't I?"

"I...It'd take me from you." Laura answered

Peter smiled and kissed her lovingly

"Hmm..." Laura moaned happily, feeling her mate's lips on hers...And making her horny.

"Did you forget this is a relationship?" Peter asked as he broke the kiss "You are as much her girlfriend as Jess'. And Emma's. And Viper's."

"I...I know..." Laura panted, looking up to him

Peter nodded, kissing her jaw

"Peter..." Laura purred. "Fuck me..."

"Hmm...No." Peter answered

"Wh-What?" Laura asked

"Not until you've learned your lesson." He answered

Before he pulled back and walked away

"No...!" She frowned and raced to him.

"What?" He asked ducking so Laura's leap caused her to fly right over him "No what?" He asked, standing back up

"I don't want to wait." Laura answered, running to him

"Well too bad!" Peter laughed as he ran

"Peter...!" Laura laughed as he lead her on.

"Awe! Come on! Pick it up Laura!" Peter laughed

"I am!" She responded and upped her speed, wanting to run quicker.

"Ooooh! SO close!" She grinned

Peter smirked as he shot a webline to swing away around a corner.

"HEY!"

Peter didn't respond as he seemed to disappear around the corner as Laura ran past it...Until she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Huh?" She blinked

"Gotcha." Peter chuckled, kissing her neck.

Laura laughed and moaned, squirming in his arms

"Want to head into town?" He asked, seductively.

"Not yet." She panted

"Alright...Let's have a romp through the park?" He suggested

"No... Want a 'romp' HERE!" she moaned

"Can't...Too many people...The roofs?" He suggested, slyly rubbing her body

"Yes! Just... Hurry! Hurry! Bend me over and fuck me like a bitch!" She whispered in lust

Peter chuckled lightly and thwipped up to the roof with Laura.

He gently pinned her to the floor, kissing her

"Hmm, hmm, hmm!" Laura moaned happily, feeling her mate hold her.

"... Wanna get on all fours?" He winked

"Yes...Yes! Fuck your bitch in heat!" Laura moaned

Peter smiled and kissed her neck, gently pulling her skin-tight leather pants down

"Ah...P-Peter...Please!" Laura moaned, turning over to her fours.

"Which hole?" He whispered

"Doesn't...matter...I want...to have your hot cum in me!" Laura moaned, begging for it.

Peter nodded and pushed against her pussy, getting his dick lubricated, before he pushed into Laura's ass "We've never used this hole." He grunted

"M-My ass!" Laura moaned, feeling her back-hole being filled in by Peter's cock.

She moaned, feeling the hard dick open up her virgin ass

"AH! It-It hurts!" Laura moaned, feeling her ass being stretched.

"I'm sorry." He soothed

"My...My ass feels hot...K-Keep...going...Please." Laura begged

Peter nodded, beginning to move

Laura arched back as she felt her ass being filled by her lover's cock, her ass constricting as she felt his member moving inside her.

"Y... Yes!" She moaned weakly

"It's...tight...Laura...You're doing really well." Peter panted.

"So... Good." She whimpered

"It...It's so good Laura...I'm gonna cum." Peter moaned

"In me!" She gasped

Peter grunted and came straight into Laura's ass, filling her virgin hole and kissing her.

Laura moaned, cumming onto the ground

"Ah...Is...that good?" Peter asked lovingly.

"Yes." She nodded

"I love you, Laura." Peter whispered to her.

"I love you to."

*Elsewhere*

"Hmm..." Viper sighed as she was at her desk.

"What's wrong?" Emma's voice asked

"Just thinking...Out of all the students...Peter Parker might be our best one." Viper answered, moaning a little

"Isn't that a good thing? To teach our students to be the best they can?" Emma responded

"It...AH...Yes...But I can't help but...Feel a little jealous..." Viper answered

"Why?" Emma asked

"Hmm...Cause...We don't see him during the weekend." Viper moaned as she came

Emma caught the pussy juice with her mouth, making sure she didn't miss it as she emerged from under the desk.

"True." Emma sighed "I guess we could call in some tutoring sessions."

"That's a good idea. I wonder how he's "improved" since last time?" Viper wondered

*With Jess*

"Hmm..." She stretched out lightly, feeling her limbs that were stiff become limber again. "That's the end of that...I wonder what Peter's doing?"

She smiled at the thought, sighing happily

"I should give him a call." she thought as she went to her phone to look for the number.

She flipped it open, humming happily as she looked through her contacts when there was a knock at the door

"Hello?" she asked as she went to the door.

Opening if she saw a woman wearing orange lenses sun glasses clad in a white and black combat suit. This was Bobbi Morose, the Mockingbird, her flat mate "Hey Jess, I was gonna train. Care to join me?"

"Oh, hey Bobbi. Sure." Jess answered

"Then get changed." She nodded

"Alright, alright. Give me a sec." Jess answered, grabbing her costume and putting it on.

She stripped to her underwear and put on her slightly padded costume

"Wow, not scared to strip in front of friends aren't you?" Bobbi commented

"I've never been embarrassed with my body." She shrugged, showing off her costume

She was wearing a red costume, mainly red trousers and a red shirt, with a large yellow spider over her chest. A black and white domino mask and red sneakers.

Atop it she was wearing a black jacket with a red spider on the back

"Nice. Let's go." Bobbi smiled and led the way.

Jess nodded and followed

While walking Bobbi struck up a conversation. "So, you're hanging out with Peter Parker a lot more."

"Tch. Yeah right." Bobbi answered. "I'm just analysing the situation."

Jess just smirked and playfully elbowed her friend

Bobbi chuckled at that. "Just fair warning: He's dating Laura...and you KNOW how Logan is when his daughter's involved."

"So am I." Jess shrugged

Bobbi froze a little, then continued walking "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously." Jess responded with another shrug.

"You are dating Peter and Laura?!"

"Yeah. It's an open relationship sort of thing." Jess answered

Bobbi just blinked in shock before she asked "... 'How' are they?"

"They're great. Thanks." Jess answered

"Never knew I could squirt so far." Jess teased making Bobbi freeze with a blush

*With Jean Grey*

Jean was currently in her room, reading while listening to the radio

She was relaxing, clearing her mind

And it was a good thing too. She was getting stressed out from everything at school.

Mainly Peter and his concern for her.

Now don't get her wrong, she liked that he worried. Showed he cared for her. But it made... Aspect's of her life harder. Well, two aspects.

Scott and her relationship with him

It was getting...Difficult.

Scott was getting more controlling.

The 'accidents' where happening more.

He thought she was cheating on him

She honestly wasn't...But Scott didn't believe her.

But she loved him, she couldn't end their relationship

She was caught...She didn't know what to do.

And that is why she was reading

'What do I do...?' She thought sadly.

She put her book down and sighed

*With Natasha*

Natasha was out at her training gym, trying to get her daily routine, but still she was thinking on Peter.

On the guy she liked, and didn't want to like

"Gr...HA!" She kicked the rotating dummy and finished up

But her foot stopped an inch from the dummy, imagining it was Peter

Her heart skipped a beat as she froze in place, before she lowered her foot.

"D... Damn it." She hissed lightly

'I can't...I can't think like this.' She thought

"I can't." She said in annoyance and sadness "He won't be happy with me. I NEED to let him go."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rougarou144: Good to hear from you again. I'm glad you've been enjoying the story.

Blackpanther: We just like them. They're two of our favourite characters and they've had chemistry.

ashton millman: I'll give you three guesses.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

SomeLoser: Tom. He actually felt like Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Miguire was too quiet and cried too much, no 'energy' just depression. Garfield was a bit jokey but he didn't feel ostricised. Heck he was a 'cool kid' through and through

Blackpanther: Just feel like the fit together perfectly. Peter's joyful attitude helping Laura who is naturally emotionally stunted and Laura can look after herself with a sort of dry humour that just clicks with Spidey's. They just feel like puzzle pieces honestly

Sean Malloy-1; Low. Laura's Healing Factor gets rid of foreign agents when they enter her body, so Peter's sperm would be destroyed faster than normal. The only way she'd get pregnant is if they literally went all night

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, the new week. Peter was walking with Harry and Laura, the three of them just talking as they arrived at school

"Another day." Peter smiled

"Yeah, I wonder what my dad has in store for PE today?" Laura added

"Well I pity you." Harry smiled

"Yeah well...I've got PE first thing...I'm just glad it's sunny out." Peter commented

"Same." Laura nodded

"I'll see you guys later. Bye." Harry spoke, going to his own lessons

"Bye." They waved

'I REALLY hope Logan isn't angry today.' Peter thought

*Time Skip*

"Okay, everyone. We're going for a ten lap run!" Logan called out

Everyone, all suited up, groaned and obeyed

'Yep...He's mad.' He thought.

"Grr..." Daken grumbled at his father as he rolled his shoulders.

"You okay?" Peter asked

"Just Logan busting my balls." Daken grumbled. "Fucking dick." The whispered insult being directed to Logan.

Peter shrugged before he picked up the pace, keeping stride next to Laura

"Hey." Peter smiled

"Hi." She responded

"So... You got a bet for today?" He joked

"Yes." She teased. "I win, you do what I saw for 24 hours. You win, I do what YOU say for 24 hours."

"Ohho!" Peter chuckled with a grin

"But...Non-sexy stuff. We ARE at school." Laura answered

"Oh yeah? Scared to lose?" Peter chuckled

That struck a chord with Laura

"Err...Laura?" Peter asked in worry

"It's on." She growled lightly

"Alright..." Peter gulped lightly

And she was already off at full speed

"Oh hell!" Peter gasped and ran at his own full speed.

He was actually scared to lose now

True Laura said "No sexy stuff"...but there was a LARGE amount of non-sexy stuff that they could do.

And his line of "scared to lose" might mean that the whole 'No sex stuff' rule might be removed

"HNN!" Peter ran as fast as he could to catch up with Laura...But she was like a lioness mixed with a cheetah...Really friggin fast!

He was close to her though, he had a chance

'How many laps have we done already?' Peter thought, while his legs were screaming in pain

He didn't want to lose to Laura though

'COME ON!' The two thought as they both ended at the finish line.

"Time!" Logan spoke stopping his watch. "Tied first!"

"No!" Laura groaned

"Sorry, Laura. But it's a tie. Parker here is catching up to your top speed." Logan answered. "Good job everyone, hit the showers. And Brock, I DON'T mean literally."

Eddie Brock snarled and stormed away

"Hey...You were great out there." Bobby spoke, patting Daken's back.

"Thanks ice-pick." Daken nodded, ending that comment with pointing 'down'

"Oh...REALLY?" Bobby commented with a raised eyebrow

"You don't hide what little you've got in the showers." Daken shrugged

"Perhaps I'm not shy of my body and I don't care what others think." Bobby answered

"I see that." Daken smirked

"You know you're going the right way for a fight if you keep this up, Daken." Bobby spoke

"Oh? Am I?" Daken grinned darkly, crossing his arms

"Yes. It's like all you DO is want to start a fight." Bobby answered

Silence filled the gym as everyone looked at them... Before the two started making out, shocking everyone

"WHA...!" The collective sight and group gasped in shock.

"Shower. Now." Daken panted as the two broke the kiss, running off

"Did...Did that just happen?" Eddie Brock blinked in shock.

"My brother...is gay?" Laura gasped

"...Way to go, Bobby." Was all Peter could say

That made everyone turn to Peter in confusion

"...What?" Peter asked as he rubbed the back of his head, even though he was tired.

"You knew Bobby was gay?" Mockingbird asked

"Well...Yeah. He told me." Peter answered casually.

"And you didn't SAY anything?" Brock asked

"He's a friend. And I'm not gonna be a big mouth by splurting it out." Peter defended. "I wasn't going to say anything until HE was comfortable about it."

"And Daken is bisexual, not gay." Logan added

"Dad...y-you knew?" Laura asked

"Of course I knew..." He sighed with a nod.

"We do live in the same house. And you two don't clear your rooms." Logan deadpanned, all but saying he found Daken's porn when cleaning his room

The students sighed and didn't want to continue this further...Just...Walking away from the scenario.

But Daken and Bobby where going to be 'in' the shower... Looks like they had to get changed and out right away

"In. Out. Run." Clint spoke to the students.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll just wear my suit all day." Peter grumbled

"Yeah?" Laura asked

"Yeah...So...We both won...And we both lost." Peter spoke, thinking back to their bet...while his legs were burning.

"Yeah..." Laura nodded

"So... What do we do?" Peter shrugged

"Call it a draw and forget the bet?" Peter asked

... And Laura was glaring, determined

"...You want a rematch?" Peter asked with a gulp

"Sure." She grinned

'Oh man, why did I open my big mouth?' Peter thought, chastising himself. "Alright."

"Now...what to do." She hummed

"Well...we could have an acrobatic contest?" Peter suggested, thinking he'd have the advantage.

"Sure." She grinned

"Okay...So...The bet still stands?" Peter asked "No sexy stuff?"

"Fine." She tutted "Until after school no sex stuff."

"That's all I ask." Peter answered

*With Jess*

Jess sighed as she packed away her stuff from class, walking out

"Ms Drew, can we speak with you a moment?" Emma Frost asked the student

"Huh? Oh, Ms Frost, of course; what do you want?" She asked respectfully.

"Privately." She added

"Oh...Alright." Jess nodded and followed Emma to a different room.

The two entered the sexual education room where Viper was waiting

"Hello Ms Viper." Jess spoke, rolling her shoulder that she could get her bag strap in a bit more comfortable position.

"Hello, Jessica dear." Viper smiled

"It has come to our attention that you have entered 'the' relationship." Emma smiled

"Yes...Yes, I have." Jess nodded. "Peter and Laura told me about it."

"And about us?" Viper asked as she licked her lips

"Y-Yes...They...they DID mention you." Jess gulped, feeling like prey as she saw Viper's eyes examine her.

Viper purred as she pulled out her whip with a lust filled expression on her beautiful face

"Oh...My gosh." Jess froze in worry.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." Emma assured, hugging her from behind

"Ah!" She jumped lightly and hum-moaned feeling Emma's arms around her.

"This'll be fun." Viper smirked

*With Peter*

"You ready, Peter?" Laura asked

Peter nodded, still feeling worried.

... He had lost their contest.

HOW was she THAT flexible?!

'I...HOW? Is it...Was it from those Sex Ed lessons?' He thought, panting in shock

"I have trained a lot." She smiled

"Well...You won...I've got to do what you say for 24 hours." Peter answered

Laura smiled, wrapping her leather arm-sleeve clad arms around his neck

"Oh...I'm worried where this is going to." Peter cried pathetically and in a joking manner.

"You mean you don't want your girlfriend to kiss you?" She winked

"Kisses are good." Peter answered.

Laura smiled, kissing him deeply

"Hmm..." Peter hummed happily, feeling Laura's lips on his. Holding his hands back, since he didn't know if Laura would say "Nuh-uh. No touchy."

"I wish school would just get out." Laura whispered as she broke the kiss but she didn't pull back, Peter able to feel her lips moving against his as she walked "I want to feel your hands on every inch of my body."

"Yeah...Me too." Peter whispered

"Stupid school." They mumbled

"Mr Parker?" a teacher asked, walking towards them

"Um...Yes, sir?" Peter asked the teacher.

"Can you and Ms Kinney-Howlet go and find Mr Drake and Mr Itsu-Howlet please? They have been missing all day." Doctor Banner asked

"Umm...Yeah, sure. No problem, Professor Banner." Peter answered

"We'll find them." Laura added

"Thank you." Doctor Banner answered and left.

"Great." Peter sighed

"Where could they have gone?" Laura sighed.

"Well...Since we took some time doing our competition...It's possible they're still in the showers." Peter flinched

"... Darn." Laura nodded

"Yeah...And with cryokinesis and razor sharp claws...I'm gonna die." Peter admitted

"... I'm going in to." She sighed

"You don't have to." Peter answered

"He's my brother and Bobby's your friend. It...It'll be alright." She answered

She held his hand, laughing lightly "We can do this."

"Alright." Peter nodded, the two heading off to find the couple.

"So men's showers first?" she asked

"Last place we know where they were." Peter answered

She nodded, the two walking through the school

*With Jess*

Jess was moaning loudly as she had her mouth and pussy being kissed by Viper and Emma

Both where wearing strap-ons, Jess being tied up

"Ah...Oh yes! Such a good student!" Viper moaned as she throat-fucked Jess.

"She knows how to squeeze her pussy!" Emma praised

Jess moaned loudly as she climaxed over the two cocks, feeling her pussy squirt as she felt Emma tease her.

Emma and Viper both smiled happily at that

"You're such a good student Jess...A+." Viper smiled

Jess whimpered, smiling

*With Peter and Laura*

"I have seen too much..." Peter washed his eyes.

Laura patted his back, even if she was blushing lightly

"That's what you get when we're in the middle of something." Daken huffed as he was putting his jacket on.

"Sorry Pete." Bobby admitted, blushing

"Just...I'll knock next time." Peter answered, stopping washing his eyes.

"Don't apologize babe." Daken smirked as he pulled a blushing Bobby close to his body

Laura blushed and looked away, holding Peter as he dried his face

"Thank you, Laura." Peter spoke

"No problem." She responded

"So, what was so important that you called us out?" Daken asked

"Professor Banner is looking for the pair of you." Peter answered

"You've missed the last three classes." Laura elaborated

"We went at it for THAT long?" Bobby said with wide eyes

"Duh. Told you...All. Night...LONG." Daken growled seductively at his boyfriend.

Bobby was now bright red

"AH! Come on, Daken!" Peter yelled and covered his face.

"What, can't take it when other couples flirt in front of you?" Daken scoffed

"Daken...Can you just go to Professor Banner, please?" Laura spoke up

"Okay." Daken huffed, he and Bobby walked off

"Bye, Peter." Bobby waved

"Bye, Bobby." Peter responded

Once the two were gone... Laura pulled Peter into a kiss

Peter didn't hum in shock, cause honestly...he NEEDED this.

He held her close, licking her lips to try and tempt her to let his tongue to enter her mouth

"H-Hmm...Hmmm!" Laura moaned, feeling Peter's tongue lick her. And then let his tongue dance with hers

"Oh... Fuck." She panted "That... Was so hot." She admitted

"Hot?" Peter blinked

"Seeing gay guys like that is, to me, like you seeing lesbians." She explained "Yes it was awkward because one of them is my brother but still."

"...You know, I kinda get that." Peter answered, seeing the connection.

Laura nodded and kissed him again

'Should I mention the bet? ...What am I thinking?' Peter thought as his lips were preoccupied with Laura

'Who knows what she'll want me to do if I ask her NOW.'

"P-Peter..." Laura panted, breaking the kiss and looking at him with little hearts in her eyes. "Take...Take me now."

"O... Okay." He nodded

"And...Make it...HARD." She begged. "My mate."

Peter nodded, pulling her into the showers

The two of them kissed passionately as they stripped off and began to fuck, Laura was pinned on wall and she accidentally push the shower button to activate a cascade of water

The water sprayed over them, Peter moaned as he pushed inside her

"Ah, fuck!" Peter and Laura moaned as they bounced on each other, Peter's cock plunging in deep to Laura's pussy with Peter's head was by her breasts and kissed them

"So beautiful." Peter whispered

"I-I love...love you, Peter!" Laura moaned happily.

"Love you to Laura." Peter grunted

"Peter. In me...In me!" Laura moaned as she felt her orgasm come.

"Laura!" He gasped, cumming

The two held each other close, smiling

"Oh...My god..." Peter smiled. "That...was new."

"Yeah." Laura smiled, her wet black hair sticking to the both of them weirdly

"I...Think we might need to...Try this with Jess." He commented

"Maybe." Laura nodded

"Do...You want to get dressed now?" He asked gently

"No. I want more." She purred

"Alright...I'll keep going...For you." Peter answered, kissing her as he gently thrust in her pussy

"Hmm... I want to do something different." She whimpered

"What is it?" Peter asked gently, tucking her hair behind her ear

"Sit on the floor." She smiled

"Okay...?" Peter answered, pulling out of Laura and sat on the floor.

Laura smiled and got on her knees, wrapping her breasts around his cock

"Oh...Wow..." Peter gasped as he felt her soft wet skin wrap around his cock

Laura smiled, giving him an awkward boob job

"How...How is it?" Laura moaned

"Soft." He smiled

"But is it good?" She asked

"Yeah. Yes it is." He answered, giving a small climax over her breasts

Laura gasped, feeling the warm cum cover her chest

"Sorry...It was just too good." Peter admitted

"Really?" She blushed

"Well...It was your first time doing this; right? It was a good first try." Peter answered

She nodded with a slight smile "Any other new things you want to try?" she asked

"Well..." Peter spoke a bit puckishly, looking to the side.

"What?" She asked in slight excitement

"Well...I...I want to give you anal." Peter answered

"Again?" She smiled

"Well...Yeah. We don't do it often and..." Peter answered awkwardly before he was kissed

"Make me taste the cum." She teased

"Alright." Peter answered, bringing Laura to his lap and prodded her ass with his cock.

"Here we go." He smiled

"Don't...be...gentle." She panted as she sat on her lover's cock, filling her ass.

"Okay." Peter nodded

Peter thrust in Laura's ass, feeling her hole tighten around him, giving him a decent amount of pleasure.

"Still so tight!" He grinned softly

"AH, yes...Yes, it is!" Laura moaned happily, kissing her lover, being mounted by her mate.

"Fuck me." She whispered gently

"I will...And...I'll make sure, you can't walk." He responded, kneading her ass.

"Good." She smiled

*Elsewhere*

Natasha was back at her home, she was on her bed and she was playing with her pussy

"Peter." She moaned under her breath

"Peter...fuck me...You're...so big!"

Her moans where slowly going out of control as she was pleasuring herself, humping her fingers in lust

"I-I'm cumming!" She squirted on her fingers, climaxing.

She panted, holding her pillow lightly when the base of her orgasm was over

"Hmm..." She mewed to herself. 'Why...won't you look at me?'

She wanted to forget her feelings for Peter but in moments like these... She couldn't

Her body ached for him...She loved him.

And so here she was, crying after pleasuring herself to a fantasy about him

'Peter...' She wept.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviews:

Rougarou144: That's a good idea, I'll have to talk to Grey about it.

Sean Malloy-1: Read and see.

DCMarvelfan2018: Thanks very much. I'm glad you're enjoying it...but what was with the identical review?

Guest chapter 7 Jul 17: It's about every 20 days.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was two days later, time long enough that Peter's and Laura's bet was off and that the duo were with Jess...who was sitting on a cushion.

They were actually at Jess' student apartment, visiting her place

"It's very nice here, Jess." Laura smiled, commenting kindly.

"Thanks, Laura. I tried to make it as much home as possible." Jess answered

"You okay?" Peter asked, noting the cushion was a very comfy one but she was sitting right on it

"Just um...Sore gluteus. I was training a lot." She answered...Though it was a lie.

Laura was able to tell that but Peter shrugged

"So; how's everything? Aside from the sore gluteus maximus?" Peter asked

"I'm doing fine." Jess nodded

"So...Would you like to do anything?" Laura asked. "Just hang out or anything?"

"Hanging out is nice." She nodded

Peter nodded to agree with that. "So, is it a...Stay at home thing we're agreeing on or do we hit the town?"

"Don't mind." Jess shrugged

"I think there's a movie on TV." Laura answered

"Then let's do that." Jess answered

"Sure." Peter smiled

"Do you have any snacks, Jess?" Laura asked

"Um...N-Not really." Jess answered

"Okay. Peter, can you go get some?" Laura asked cutely to her mate.

"Sure." He smiled, unable to say no to that voice

"Do you need any money?" Jess asked

"I..." Peter spoke, looking into his wallet. "Have enough." He answered. "I'll be back in a bit."

He waved, jumping out

Laura smiled as she saw her mate leave...before she sighed and looked at Jess. "So..."Training"?"

"Um...Yeah. Training." Jess nodded, keeping the lie.

"Jess, you don't have to lie to me. We're in a harem relationship...What happened? Cause...I think it might be excessive anal." Laura answered

"... Viper and Emma." She blushed

"Ah...Our...teachers..." Laura blushed at that, nodding at why Jess was like this.

She had been through that

"They...They're so insatiable...I was worried I could never sit again." Jess answered, holding her ass.

"Healing factor." Laura nodded to herself

"Yeah...You're lucky...My ass still hurts." She frowned

"Hmm..." Laura frowned and then hugged Jess. "Peter and I will help with the soothing."

*With Peter*

Peter sneezed as he walked through convenience store

"Strange...Well, let's see. Popcorn, lemonade..." He thought, looking over the stuff

He hummed, getting the food into the basket happily

Soon when he turned the corner, her came across the cash-point. As he put the confections on the counter, he caught the sight of the condoms that were behind the cashier. 'Come to think of it...Laura and I HAVE been doing a lot without them...'

"Is that all sir?" The cashier asked

"Um, two packs of condoms please." Peter answered

The cashier nodded and added them

"And...your total is $32.45." The cashier spoke

"Here you are." Peter spoke, handing over the money.

The cashier nodded, smiled lightly

Peter took the groceries and headed outside, then thwipped away back to Jess' place

*Back with Jess*

Jess smiled as she hugged Laura

Laura sighed happily at the hug

"So, you ready for later?" Laura asked

"Yes." Jess nodded

"Good, cause I'm gonna make sure you're given the best treatment a boyfriend and girlfriend can provide." Laura smiled

Jess smiled, kissing her gently

With that, Peter came back with the groceries. "Hey, I'm back." He spoke with a smile

"Hey Peter." The girls smiled

"I've got the stuff, so...Have you chosen the movie?" Peter asked as he came in.

"Um...No, not yet. We've just been talking." Jess answered

"Oh, okay." Peter understood

"Well...Not only that." Laura giggled a little.

"Oh?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, it seems that Jess wants a massage." Laura answered

"She does?" Peter blinked

"Uh-huh." Laura nodded

"Yeah..." Jess blushed.

"Oh...Well...Okay." Peter answered

Jess nodded and rolled onto her stomach

"Alright, let's do this." Peter spoke, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

He sat above her ass, reaching down and rubber her back gently

"Hmm..." Jess moaned lightly, feeling his hands on her lower back.

"So good." She whispered gently, her body relaxing

"Glad you like it." Peter answered as his hands kneaded the knots out of her back.

"I'll put these away." Laura smiled.

"Th-Thank you..." Jess moaned

"No problem." Laura answered as she went to the kitchen.

Jess was moaning at Peter's actioned getting a bit wet

In the other room, Laura began to put the stuff away...And then saw Peter's condom packs.

She blushed and blinked lightly

'Wow...Peter...Thinking that far ahead?' She thought

She smiled lightly, sighing happily

'He's always considerate.' She thought

Back in the living room, Peter continued giving Jess the massage, now up to her shoulders.

"Peter!" She moaned happily

Peter just smiled, feeling good as he gave her some tension release.

"P... Peter!" She moaned suddenly

"Wow...Did...Did you climax?" Peter blinked

"...Yes." she admitted

Peter smiled and kissed her cheek. "One way to relieve stress."

She nodded with a smile at that

"Hey, how's the massage?" Laura asked as she walked in with some drinks.

"So good." She whispered with a smile

"Well..." Laura smiled as she put the drinks down and showed the condoms. "It seems our BF has plans..." She teased

"You found those." He blushed

"Wow...Peter, you dog." Jess teased

"I got them to be safe."

"You're wonderful, Peter." Jess praised him kindly.

Before she kissed him

Peter hummed gently, as he hugged her feeling her soft body in his hands

Laura smiled, giggling lightly

"Peter..." Jess' eyes glistened

"You're wet now; right?" Peter teased, rubbing her pussy

"Yes." She nodded a bit

"Then...Shall we? If you're up for it." Peter asked gently

"Just not anal." She said

"Okay." Peter nodded, moving and stripping off so he and Jess could have sex.

"Here you go." Laura spoke, handing over a condom.

Before she put it onto him herself

Peter blushed a little at that...But he smiled. "Thank you, my mate." He teased her.

Laura giggled happily at that, kissing his lips. "I think Jess needs help."

Peter nodded, pushing inside Jess gently

Jess moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled. "AH! P-Peter! Y-You're so BIG!"

"As last time?" He finished with a tease

"Yes...Yes, you are!" Jess panted, feeling her breasts bounce from each of Peter's thrusts.

Laura smiled and started licking Jess' bouncy breasts

"Oh...That is sexy." Peter smiled as he thrust inside Jess, making her moan more.

Laura smiled at that

"Ah...I-I'm gonna...cum!" Peter moaned happily, filling the condom

Jess moaned as well, relaxing

"Did you enjoy?" Laura smiled as she removed her mouth from Jess' breasts

Jess nodded with a smile and kissed her

"Hmm..." Laura hummed happily, slowly crawling over Jess' body so that her pussy was by hers.

'Oh...I see what you did there.' Peter smiled, removing the first condom and replaced it, and slid his cock between them, rubbing their clits.

The two moaned deeply at that

"Now...Who's going to be round two?" He teased, as he rubbed Laura's ass.

*elsewhere*

Jean Grey moaned as she lay on her back, feeling the cock thrusting inside her

"Ah, ah, ah...S-Scott!" Jean moaned, feeling her breasts bounce as her boyfriend fucked her.

Scott grunted and pulled out, cumming over her chest

"Ah...You're so fucking good..." He panted, jerking off to finish up.

He then lay on the bed next to her, not bothering to help her finish

"I-I'll just...clean myself up." Jean frowned

... He was already asleep

Jean frowned at that...Her boyfriend...if you could even call him that, was just inconsiderate.

And he wasn't THAT good in bed. A small blowjob to get him wet, then he fucks her for like a minute and he's asleep

She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on, trying to not make sure she didn't drip on the floor.

Her arms where crossed under her breasts, trying to make sure no cum fell to the floor

She stepped into the shower and felt the water wash over her...And she began to choke up with tears.

She held herself lightly, crying a bit

She felt dirty...Even though she and Scott were together...She felt like she was just a toy for him to use...Just there for his convenience.

She hated it

'Wh-Why...Why do I stay?' she chastised herself

'Because no one else would want you.' her doubt filled side added

'No...No, you're wrong.' She thought to block the self-doubt.

But she cried

She fell to the floor and cried, letting the water and the hitting streams wash her.

And she cried

*With Natasha*

Natasha was currently walking through the park, just thinking to herself.

Thinking of what she should do

'Peter...I...What do I want?' She thought

'WHAT do I do?!'

Soon, a ball was kicked her way, ending up at her feet.

"Excuse me, could you kick that back?" A child's voice asked

"Er... Sure." She nodded, a bit shocked which lead to a seconds hesitation before she kicked the ball back

"Thank you." the kids answered and continued to play football.

Natasha smiled, walking away

'Good kids...' She thought kindly as she sat on a bench, still trying to think on what to do.

... And her imagination got away from her

She imagined herself as an adult with Peter, walking with a couple of kids in the park...They were a family.

She was smiling happily, not even realising what she was thinking

*With Peter*

"Oh...Man..." Jess panted happily, her pussy was twitching in ecstasy with Laura's as the three of them relaxed

They were laying on the bed, relaxing happily

"Wow...You...you were...amazing..." Jess panted

"No, that was you two." He smiled

"Thank you..." Laura purred, her face red with love.

Plus all the screaming she did

"What a day..." Jess smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Reviews:

Ryan L. Spradling: WAY too early to think of that.

Rougarou144: Thanks man.

OmegaOptimus: Might be. Might be not.

Sean Malloy-1: Wait and see.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Ryan L. Spradling: Not at the moment

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Peter, Laura and Harry were walking to school, the three of them were talking about their lessons for the day and trying to figure out what to do afterwards.

Peter had another study session with Jean today and he hoped she was okay, he was getting suspicious

"Time to split. I'll see you later, Pete." Harry spoke. "Bye Laura."

"Bye, Harry." The two nodded as he left.

"See you later?" Peter asked his girlfriend

"Uh-huh." She nodded

He kissed her gently, smiling down at her

"Bye, my mate." Laura whispered and left.

Peter chuckled lightly as he walked to his lesson.

... When he bumped into a familiar blonde

"Omph! Sorry Susan." Peter chuckled, holding her close so she didn't fall over and drop her books. He wouldn't have fallen over, he was the Wall Crawler.

"It...It's fine, Peter." She answered. "You should watch where you're going in future though."

"Says the girl with her face buried in a book." He teased

"It gets Victor and Reed to leave me alone." She mumbled

"They're still not leaving you alone?" Peter asked with a concerned tone.

"No." She sighed "They both find me genuinely attractive, no arguments there. But they don't REALLY care about me. I'm more a prize to win and hold over the other."

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. "...I honestly don't know what to do about that."

"It's okay." Sue nodded

Neither noticed that Peter was still holding her, heck they didn't seem to even care in some way

"So...See you in science?" Peter asked

"See ya." She nodded, pulling back

As Peter let her go, he smile lightly and went to his first lesson.

He smiled, entering it carefully

Inside he saw Jean sitting there already, holding her arm and reading intently into her book.

"Hey." He smiled, sitting down next to her

Jean didn't respond, it was like she was frozen in place.

"Jean?" He asked gently touching her arm

She flinched at that, recoiling into herself.

"Jean. It's Peter." He soothed, rubbing her back

"P-Peter? I...I'm sorry...I...I thought...Never mind." She apologised and silenced herself.

"Jean." He frowned "Tell me."

"It...it's not your concern, Peter. I...I'm alright." She whispered

"Jean, I'm your friend." He frowned

"It...I...I had a rough night." She frowned

Peter frowned and carefully held her hand

"I...Scott and I...slept together last night...And...It...It just got...Rough." She answered

"Were you not into rough stuff?" Peter asked with a blush

"Not...Not THAT kind of rough stuff." She blushed, feeling ashamed.

Peter asked "Then what sort of rough?"

"... I don't want to talk about it." She cried gently

"Jean...I'm your friend. You can tell me anything." Peter answered

Jean felt ashamed and looked away, trying to muster the courage...And before she could speak, the teacher came in. "Whoa...Two students already? You're early."

"Hi sir." Peter nodded

"Hello, sir." Jean added

"Since you're both here, I assume that you've brought your homework?" The teacher asked

"Yes sir." The two answered.

"Alright, put them on the desk and we'll get the lesson started when the others come." The teacher answered

"I got it." Peter nodded, taking Jean's and going to the front

"Thank you." The teacher answered and saw the other students arrive, still sleepy, but ready for the lesson.

Peter re-took his seat, smiling

"Now to pick up where we left last time." the teacher spoke as time ticked on for the lesson.

Time passed by, Peter still worried about Jean

"Alright everyone, that's the lesson." The teacher spoke

"I will see you Friday."

The students left, leaving Peter and Jean on their own...Even though she wanted to leave.

But she was too scared to leave

"Ms Grey? Mr Parker?" The teacher asked

"Um...Could you give us a few minutes, sir?" Peter asked

The teacher was hesitant for a second but nodded

He left the room and left Peter and Jean on their own.

"Jean..." Peter asked kindly to her.

"Yes?"

"Please talk to me...I'm your friend. Whatever problem it is, you can tell me." Peter reassured her.

Jean was silent and moved her shirt a bit, revealing bruises at her collarbone "... Scott." Was all she said

Seeing Jean hurt...It was like a punch to his gut. How could anyone do this? To their loved one...To ANYONE!

"He doesn't like me being near other guys." She explained

"But...It's fucking SCHOOL!" Peter answered. "He...He CAN'T do this!"

"Peter, I love him. He is sweet." She tried to argue

"No...No man who is sweet could EVER do this...And NOT to you. You deserve better than this." Peter answered

He cupped her cheek gently and smiled

"I know you do." Peter answered

Jean's eyes glistened as she saw Peter's smile...and she broke down crying and hugged him.

... She even kissed him deeply as she cried

Peter's eyes widened at that...But, he held her close; trying to let her express her feelings.

He did not kiss back but he didn't fight back

He just let her kiss him.

With a few minutes, Jean pulled back, her eyes were red and still wet from crying as she hiccoughed from being sad.

"It's okay...It's okay..." He whispered, rubbing her back

"I promise." He whispered, kissing her red hair gently

Jean whimpered into his chest, crying lightly.

But she also... She felt safe

She felt safe with Peter.

*Time Skip*

Peter and Jean were now on the roof, finding a place where they could be alone

"It's nice..." Jean whispered

"Huh?" Peter asked

"Being up on the roof...Away from everything...and everyone...Feeling so close to the sky..." She whispered "Being here with you."

"Oh...I'm glad." Peter answered, even if he did blush "And...It...It's nice."

"Peter. Thank you." Jean smiled

"Anytime Jean...As I said "You can always talk to me"." Peter added

Jean nodded shyly, kissing him

Peter gave a small chuckle and smiled.

But...Not known to them...They were being spied upon...And it wasn't a gossiper.

The door to the roof was blasted open by a massive wave of red energy, the door being sent flying

Luckily Peter's Spider-Sense blared in his mind saying its warning. "DUCK!" Peter pulled Jean down to save her.

He held her under him, using his body to shield her as the door sent flying

The debris fell on them as Peter shielded Jean, the door itself was evaporated, leaving only splinters and burnt metal.

"PARKER!" An enraged roar shouted from where the roof door once was.

"Scott!" Jean yelled

"Fucking BASTARD!" Scott snarled shooting off another optic blast at Peter and Jean. Missing them both, as Peter thwipped away to dodge the attack

"Scott! Calm down, it's not what you think!" Jean yelled as she ran towards him, trying to calm him down

"Not what I THINK?" He yelled slapping her across the face.

Jean stumbled back, holding her red cheek as tears fell down her face. You could hear a pin drop with how quiet it became

"God damn slut." Scott glared down at her. "I'm going to kill him. And then, I'm going to break you." He turned around and tried to look for Peter.

But everything stopped as the air turned tense

"...No..." Jean's voice spoke, going deep and echoed

"What?" Scott and Peter blinked as they calmed down

"You...stay. Away." Jean spoke, the roof beginning to rumble as the debris began to lift.

Around her the phantom image of a large bird made of fire appeared, looking down menacingly at Scott

"What the hell is that?" Scott looked at the image in fear.

"Phoenix..." Peter whispered, so that neither Scott nor Jean didn't hear him.

"Stay away!" Jean ordered at Scott, shooting a pulse of telekinesis

Scott was flung into the roof's railings and knocked his head.

Peter saw the raw power of Jean, coursing through her...Was she already Phoenix at this point? How long was it dormant?

"Jean!" Peter called out to her.

Jean's immense power continued to fluctuate on the roof, causing the building to crumble and crush from her telekinetic power. She continued to look at Scott, intending to break him from all the immense hurt she had to endure from his bullshit.

"JEAN!" Peter called out as the debris was levitating and almost shooting at him like miniature bullets.

Jean stopped the barrage and turned her attention to Peter, her hair flowing freely like it was underwater. Her gaze was a burning passionate rage and hate, her eyes glowed with an almost cosmic red-orange.

"Jean...Stop this...Please." Peter called out, feeling his Spider-Sense blaring like a foghorn and a klaxon in his brain and the building under his feet was collapsing. "It's over...You can stop this."

"It's not over...Not until HE pays for EVERYTHING!" Jean cried, causing the roof to cave in and cause the building to crumble.

"He will...But not like this. Please, Jean...Don't be what he is...Don't be a monster...Don't be a killer." Peter answered, pleading to her humanity. "You're the Phoenix...THE most powerful mutant in history...Don't be Scott."

Jean looked at Peter, turned to Scott who, by now, was knocked out. She then returned to The Spider...And she floated to him, the intensity of her sphere was like high gravity. Peter's whole body felt like he was being weighed down by large weights.

Jean was straight in front of him...just looking at him with burning tears, streaming down her cheeks. "Peter...I...I'm broken..." She wept. "I'm damaged goods...No-one will want me."

"That's not true...Jean...Don't believe that." Peter answered, struggling to maintain his composure, but he felt like his body was going to be crushed by the intense telekinetic gravity.

"Look at me..." Jean gestured

"I am...And I see...A woman in pain...Who DESERVES a second chance at love. With those who love HER, treating with respect...HNN! And...Who is OWED an apology." Peter answered, keeping his head up, though with Jean right next to him...He was struggling to stand tall. "PLEASE Jean..." Peter reached for her hand. "You can stop this."

Jean cried as the flames died away. Her hair looked the same but more... Vibrant. Somehow. She was now wearing a green shirt with a large golden phoenix on it, tight black jeans and a black leather jacket. Her fingers where painted green, as where her lips. She was wearing a golden necklace with a spider pendent and finally her eyes had a fire in them

"Oh Peter." She whispered, pulling him into a kiss

Peter felt free from Jean's powers and felt her kiss warm him. He just held her gently as they embraced

A hand gently placed itself of her hip, the other holding her by the back of the head as he kissed her back

'It's alright, Jean...It's alright.' Peter thought gently, hoping that she could read his mind.

'Peter.' she thought back, deeply and lovingly

Down from the roof, everyone was outside, trying to stay calm as they tried to see who was on top of the school.

"I think it's over now." Steve spoke.

"Yeah, think Logan's up on the roof now?" Clint asked

In the stairwell, Logan was panting; holding his ground as his claws tried to get up the stairs. "GAH! AH! Damn it!" He groaned as he slowly stepped upwards.

When he got to the top of the building he saw Jean and Peter sitting in the room, Peter hugging her to comfort her, and an unconscious Scott

"What...The fuck...Happened here?" Logan growled as he tried to keep conscious.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rougarou144: Of course.

Ryan L. Spradling: WAY too early for that.

Guest chapter 9 . Jul 29: Thank you.

Sanghyperios: Yeah, but it's our story. Storm is married to Black Panther.

jedimasterb10: Definitely One-Eye.

Sean Malloy-1: And you'd be right.

Spiderfan: Oh, SO much drama.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few hours later, Scott was being taken to the nearest infirmary that could deal with his injuries, normally it would be done at the school, but due to the instability of the load-bearing walls, they took him off campus.

Peter and Jean were currently being seen at by Viper and Emma...And they were PISSED! ...Though Emma was impressed with Jean's immense power.

"Scott attacked us." Peter argued "And then he slapped Jean. Her powers went out of control."

"Scott Summers is a respected student...Ms Grey, is this true?" Viper asked, wanting to clarify this, while accepting Peter's story.

"Yes. He has been abusing me for a while." Jean nodded, revealing her bruises

Viper's and Emma's eyes widened in shock, they couldn't believe this...Scott was a great student...But it looked like he was a deplorable human.

So they calmed down

"Ms Grey, I'm sincerely sorry for what you've endured. And we'll sort all this out, but for now, you are still in trouble for almost destroying the school." Emma answered. "But your punishment won't be so severe due to the nature of this situation."

"Yes Ma'am." Jean nodded, kissing her

"Ms Grey!" Viper blinked in shock

"...A brazen kiss, Ms Grey...I assume this was YOUR work, Mr Parker?" Emma asked as Jean pulled back

"Um-yes!" Peter nodded and gulped.

"I could see your thoughts." Jean said, making it clear that Peter was trying to protect her with saying this was his idea "I see you two love him and have felt great pleasure making love to him. I want that to." She said simply

"Your powers are amazing, Jean." Emma answered

"That's a relief...I can stop holding up the "prim and proper" side of me..." Viper sighed in relief.

"You are a naughty girl, Ms Viper." Jean smiled

"Yes, I am." Viper admitted, nodding in acceptance.

Jean nodded... Before Viper's eyes widened, seeing the her and Jean in her fantasy suddenly switch places

'I can be to.' Jean said psychically before she grasped Peter's hand "Can we leave now?" She asked

"Y-Yes...Yes, you can." Viper answered

"What?" Emma blinked

"I-I'll explain later." Viper answered. "In the meantime...Peter, Jean is under your care. For the next four months."

"Will do." He assured

"Good. You both can go." Viper answered.

"Thank you, Ms Viper." Jean responded, leaving with Peter.

She hugged his arm close, smiling

As Peter and Jean left, Laura ran to him and instinctively hugged him.

"Peter!" She smiled happily

"Hey, Laura." Peter responded

"Are you alright?" Laura asked in worry

"I'm fine." Peter reassured her

"I'm glad." Laura nodded

"Hi Laura..." Jean spoke

"Jean...What the heck was that?" Laura asked as she gestured the collapsing building.

Jean didn't respond with words...but with a telepathic image of what happened.

"...Shit..." Laura frowned

Jean nodded and kissed her

"Hmm..." Laura hummed lustfully.

"Is...this going to be recurring?" Peter asked

"Maybe." Jean smiled

"I don't know about recurring...But if you're recruited...I'm okay with it." Laura answered

Jean smiled and licked Laura's lips playfully

"Oh...I REALLY hope you're this playful later." Laura smiled, shuddering happily.

"I think so." She nodded

"And I should warn you-" Laura begun

"I'm aware of Peter's open relationship with you, Viper, Emma and Jess." Jean answered "I am psychic."

"Oh, okay." Laura answered. "...Are you in trouble?"

"Four months under my care." Peter answered

Jean nodded with a gentle smile

"Well...Welcome to the relationship." Laura answered kindly

"Thank you." Jean nodded

*With Viper and Emma*

"So...What DID Jean speak to you about to change your mind?" Emma asked

"She... She reversed my fantasy." Viper said, holding herself lightly

"You mean...You being dominated...not dominating?" Emma asked

"Yes." Viper nodded quickly, blushing

"That's adorable..." Emma smiled

"Emma!" Viper snapped before she fell to her knees and shaking "C... Come on! Please! Dominate me!" She asked slightly desperately

"Alright, Viper...I'll dominate you." Emma smiled stripping off her waist and exposed her pussy. "Start licking." She ordered

Viper nodded, pushing her head against Emma's pussy lustfully

"Ah...Hmm." Emma moaned, biting her lower lip. "So...Naughty..."

She held Viper's green hair, face fucking her gently

'Must...Must please her.' Viper moaned, tonguing Emma's pussy.

"Oh you horny slut!" Emma gasped and moaned

'I must...Please Emma!' Viper continued, plunging her tongue deeper into her pussy.

"C... Cumming!" Emma moaned

Emma's pussy juice filled Viper's mouth, feeling the warm sweet juice flood her mouth.

Viper moaned, slurping it all up

"Ah...Oh...So good..." Emma panted happily. "Now...MY turn." Emma smiled looking down at her.

Viper nodded in excitement, blushing.

'And perhaps...Peter and his little harem...Could join us soon.' Emma thought, smiling happily.

*with Peter and Jean*

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Peter." Jean smiled

"Always." He smiled lightly

"So...How many are in your harem?" Jean teased, already knowing the answer, but she liked to see him blush.

"You... You know." He mumbled, bright red

Jean giggled and snuggled with him

"Guess I do." She winked

"So...What do you want to do?" Peter gulped

Jean grinned lightly at him at that

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret asking that?' Peter thought

Jean smiled and kissed Peter gently

"Hmm..." Jean hummed happily, guiding his hand to her waist.

"Peter." She kissed him gently

"Jean...I...Listen...I...I don't want to force you...You don't have to, if you don't want." Peter spoke

"I'm not going to fast my Spider." She nodded, kissing his neck

"Hmm...O-Okay...But...I just wanted...to let you know." Peter answered, reassuring her.

Jean nodded, putting his hand on her chest

He felt her heart beat as he felt her soft ample bosom in his hands.

"Parker!" A familiar voice snarled

'Oh...Hell no...' Peter frowned sadly.

It was Scott

"You...Have made THE WORST enemy!" Scott snarled

"Really? Who?" Peter quipped

"I...ME you FUCKING idiot!" Scott answered

"Really? You seem more like a crying baby to me." Peter shrugged

"I'm gonna kill-!" Scott snarled

Jean's eyes began to glow, protecting Peter.

"Get back." She growled

Scott backed up lightly, seeing Jean's glowing eyes...Not being able to see his own eyes like that.

"Leave us alone." She said simply

"...Fine..." Scott growled and left. 'Though I'm NOT giving up.' He whispered to himself so that Peter or Jean couldn't hear.

Jean sighed, her shirt and eyes having turned red for a few seconds

Peter sighed as he saw Scott leave. "You okay?" He asked Jean kindly

Jean nodded, hugging his arm

"Let's go." He answered, leading Jean away

Jean nodded, snuggling her head into his shoulder lightly

The two walked back to Peter's home, thinking it'd be a safe place to stay.

"Here we go." Peter smiled

"Thank you, Peter." Jean answered

"No problem." Peter responded, looking at a note left by his Aunt May

 _Peter_

 _I've gone out with some friends, I'll be back later tonight._

 _There are meals in the fridge._

 _No roughhousing in the house_

 _Love Aunt May_

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter smiled

"Your aunt is nice." Jean smiled

"She is. What do you want to do?" Peter nodded

... His mind then wandered

"Oh my goodness, Peter...I didn't know you thought like that." Jean blushed

She was giggling lightly as well, a cheeky smirk

"S-Stay out of my head please?" He asked

"Fine." She pouted, kissing his cheek

"It's...just a little intrusive." Peter admitted. "But, thank you."

Jean nodded, rubbing his crotch for a second

Peter gulped and flinched lightly at her touch. 'Oh my god...! Why is every girl I know so HOT?'

He thought 'And this one HAS to be a red head!'

Jean giggled to see Peter become flustered at her touch

"You're so cute Peter." She smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Sanghyperios: Glad you like it.

Rougarou144: Thanks very much

jedimasterb10: I appreciate the kind gesture.

SpiderFan: Wait and see.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Sean Malloy-1: Maybe

jedimasterb10: Thank you

Sanghyperios: Same

darthwolf: Well Natasha is trying to join the harem

And no Silk

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, Peter was walking with Laura to pick up Jean from her house.

"This is interesting." Laura noted

"Yeah...Listen, I'm sorry about the whole thing the other day...It's just...I'm a nice guy." Peter answered

"I know you are Peter. That's why we love you." Laura understood.

She kissed his cheek, smiling in understanding

The two got to the door and knocked accordingly.

"Coming!" Jean responded through the door though it was still shut. Until a few seconds passed and Jean came out, wearing the green shirt attire that she wore the other day.

"Hey." She smiled

"Hey Jean." Laura answered

"Ready to go?" Peter asked

"Uh-huh." She nodded and hugged Peter's arm

Laura smiled and hugged Peter's other arm

'Two girls...Each arm...I feel like a pimp.' Peter blushed '... But also like the luckiest guy in the world.'

The girls walked with Peter, heading to school, where they saw Harry walking.

"Wow, look at you Pete." Harry laughed

"Yeah..." Peter chuckled awkwardly.

"The Big Man on Campus." Harry continued. "Hi Jean, Laura."

"Hey, Harry." The girls responded

"Maybe I'll get lucky one day." Harry snickered

"Yeah, Liz Allan." Peter answered, thinking back to his own universe

"Wh-What? Me...And...And Liz Allan?" Harry blushed

"Yeah, maybe." Peter nodded quickly, saving his skin

"Sheesh, Peter..." Harry rubbed the back of his head. "You really think?"

"I should think so." Peter answered. 'I know so.' he thought

Soon they arrived at Avengers Academy, where the normality of the school...was actually a bit out of whack. The status quo had been altered and with Scott being knocked down a peg and with Jean being with him...it had a bit of a power vacuum.

A strange one, everyone was curious was would happen

"Wow...Is it "opposite day" today?" Peter joked

Laura and Jean rolled their eyes at that

"HA, HA! Oh, oh that's funny. You know that right?" A...VERY familiar voice spoke behind Peter and the group.

"Oh no...Please, Weaver not him..." Peter whispered, begging for it to not be him

"Hey...Buddy!" The figure appeared, it being a blonde haired student, wearing red and black clothing and a brown belt. Yes. It's Deadpool.

"Hey Wade." He sighed

"Hey, Peter, buddy pal o'mine...Just gotta say, nice job screwing the school up. AND...NICE entourage." Wade smiled

"Whatever Wade." Peter grumbled

"Awe, seriously? That's how you treat your bro?" Wade pouted, feigning to be hurt.

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes

"Seriously Wilson...Why're you doing this?" Harry asked

"I'm messing about!" He laughed "Come on, can't you take a joke?"

'Usually your jokes end up with someone dying.' Peter thought with a deadpan. "We can, just not as serious humour as yours."

Wade pouted "Well I'm here to hand in my 'Cant be fucked to come to school today' note. I'm hanging with the Deadpool Corp."

"Wade." Harry groaned "Stop calling your siblings that, you sound stupid."

"Really? We sound awesome." Wade answered

"No you don't." Everyone deadpanned

'So the 'Deadpool Corps' are his siblings, not his alternate reality hims?' Peter though with a shrug.

Suddenly two figures, one taller with breasts and one smaller, walked towards them very impatiently

"Wade, you going to hang with your friends all day?" The girl asked, wearing a red and black jacket with black jeans. She had long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, she also had C-Cup breasts that still had time to grow.

"Not that I mind THIS friend though." She flirted as she grinned at Peter

"Gwen's waiting for us you Dumbass fucker." The little kid scoffed. He looked to be 14 at most with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a massive hoodie styled like the Deadpool costume, tracksuit bottoms and boots

Laura and Jean glared as they saw Wade's sister flirt with Peter.

"Okay, okay...See ya later." Wade sighed and ruffled his little brother's head.

"I'm Wanda." Lady Deadpool grinned, getting closer to Peter

"Hello." Peter gulped lightly

"He's ours." Jean and Laura answered, glaring at Wanda.

"Your your parents must clearly be dumbasses with names." Laura snarled

"Eccentric. NOT dumbasses." Wanda looked back.

"When you are basically called the same thing?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow

Wanda scoffed, glaring at the girls

"Let's go." Wade said, pulling his sister back

The little brother of Wade's gestured "I'm watching you" to Peter and walked off with his siblings.

"Wow." Peter blinked

"I don't like her." Laura pouted

"Agreed." Jean nodded

"Dude...I take back what I said about your sex-appeal." Harry answered

"Huh?" Peter blinked at Harry in confusion

"I don't fancy a dozen girls." Harry answered. "See ya." He left for his lesson.

"Why? Hey!" Peter yelled

"Harry's teasing, he's just seeing how lucky you are and feels overwhelmed." Jean answered

Peter sighed and nodded a bit

"Well...I guess we should head to class." Peter answered

"Yes." The two nodded and kissed his cheeks before they went to their classes

"Huh...Neat." Peter smiled lightly and headed to his class, it being History. And he was paired up with Natasha.

'Please be better than last time.' he thought

"Hello, Peter." Natasha spoke as she saw him

"Hey Natasha." he smiled "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine. I heard what happened with Scott." Natasha answered "You kicked ass." She smiled

"Jean did most of the ass kicking." Peter answered.

"Just take the compliment." She frowned

"Alright, I will...Thank you." Peter answered

Natasha nodded, sighing

"Alright everyone, I hope you're ready, cause we've got a pop quiz." Steve spoke as he passed over some quiz sheets. "You and your partners can help each other out, but you can't share answers between your other classmates."

"... Crap." Peter mumbled

"Ready? Now, begin." Steve spoke. "You've got an hour."

Everything got to work quickly, all of them writing to the best of their ability

"Hmm..." Natasha frowned as she couldn't get an answer.

Peter went over to Natasha's side and looked at her notes, showing his answers, that may be able to help.

The two worked well, ideas bouncing between them as they worked hard

Soon time ticked to a close. "Okay, times up. Please stack your pages on the front of my desk." Steve spoke as the lesson ended

"I got it." Peter smiled as a gentleman

"Thank you." Natasha blushed lightly

"Welcome." He smiled and nodded, walking off

"Alright, those who've handed in, you can go." Steve spoke compiling up the papers.

"Oh, okay." Natasha answered as she and others got up.

She ran a bit, trying to keep up with Peter

"You ready for the next lesson?" Natasha asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Peter nodded, shocked the red head was staying so close

"So...How have you been? Cause, you've been busy." Natasha asked

"Yeah, I've been busy. But you already know that." Peter answered

"Yeah." She nodded, trying not to look at him

"So...um...Do you...want to partner up for the next lesson?" Peter asked

"Sure."

"Cool." Peter smiled as they walked to English.

She nodded, grasping his hand subtly

As they headed to the room, they saw not only Professor Beast; but also a second teacher, it being the drama teacher.

"Ah, hello class." Beast spoke

The class nodded in agreement and greeting, very curious

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I'm here." The drama teacher spoke

Again, they answered.

"Well...It's because we'll be doing scenes from various Shakespeare plays." The drama teacher answered

Everyone groaned but didn't complain

"Now, we're going to be handing out different parts of the play and we want you to reenact them." Beast spoke handing over pages

Everyone took their pages, looking down carefully

A couple of them had Macbeth or even Hamlet.

"...Romeo and Juliet?" Natasha blushed

"... Please tell me it isn't the balcony scene." Peter whispered gently

"...Um..." Natasha blushed even more.

"Oh, Weaver..." Peter covered his face in embarrassment.

Natasha didn't question his wording, she was too worried

"So...what is it? "What light through the window...Tis the east and Natasha is the sun"?" Peter adlibbed a little.

Natasha just blushed brighter

"Excellent improvisation, Peter." The teacher smiled. "That's what this assignment is for, improvising on the words of The Bard."

"Oh, so we don't HAVE to do word for word." One of the students spoke

"It needs to work." Beast added

"And stuttering and making stuff up as you go are frowned upon as well." Hank finished

The class grumbled and began to work together in their groups, trying to work on new ways to work around the words.

"Oh." Natasha nodded, finding this weird

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as he looked up from his sheet.

The window scene. The bloody window scene

"Oh god...Yeah...I know..." Peter frowned.

"Huh?" She blinked

"It's...One of THE most romantic scenes in all the play." Peter answered

"I didn't say anything though." She mumbled

"Oh... Well, I... Just assumed." Peter shrugged

"It...It's alright..." Natasha blushed

The two sighed, getting to work

The lesson seemed to continue with different people speaking different lines and trying to put their own twist on them.

And soon it was their turn

"Well...Better late than never." Peter sighed

"Y-Yes..." Natasha blushed

"Let's do this." Natasha nodded as they moved out to work

Peter started first. "What light, shines through this castle. It's the fiery beauty of Natasha."

Natasha was bright red at hearing Peter say that in such a... Realistic tone

"Why do you look so flustered? You're too beautiful to look like this, try and be calm and just express yourself." Peter spoke

Natasha looked even more flustered, hearing Peter talk like this...She just wanted to leap onto him.

"'Tasha." Peter whispered to indicate her own lines.

"Ms Romanoff?" The Drama teacher asked

"Peter...Peter, I can't hold back these feelings." Natasha answered, holding her heart

The class blinked in slight confusion and that

"Since...Since I saw you...Everything...Everything I do to deviate them...They don't go away." Natasha answered

"Natasha?" Peter blinked

"Peter...I love you." Natasha confessed, while everyone thought this was part of their "rewrite" of the script

Even if it did seem nothing like the balcony scene

Natasha didn't continue the script and kissed Peter. Much to the shock of the class AND Peter.

Everyone just had a WTF face

...Except for the Drama teacher...She was into this.

Natasha pulled back and shook, before running off in embarrassment

She ran as fast as she could, out of the room in the blink of an eye

"...A+!" The drama teacher smiled

Warranting a "really" look from Beast.

Peter couldn't believe that this just happened...Natasha had feelings for him and...He was blind to them. He ran after Natasha wanting to talk to her.

He ran as fast as he could

"Tasha! Tasha!" Peter called out as he ran, following her.

But she just kept running

"Dang it, Natasha!" Peter pushed himself and caught up, though his thighs were burning.

He tackled her, wrapping his arms around her and twisting them around so when they crashed to the floor he was underneath

"Hnn! Ow...Hurt..." Peter grunted

"P-Peter! L-Let me go!" Natasha tried to remove herself from his grasp

But his grip was very strong

"Peter...Please...Let me go..." Natasha grunted, trying not to cry.

"Never." He said, kissing her

Natasha gently cried as she felt her heart's desire kiss her, feeling his lips on hers, how soft they were and how strong he was.

So she kissed back deeply and happily

She rubbed her body against him lightly, happily

Peter gently broke the kiss, seeing Natasha's red eyes from crying. "Feel better?" He asked kindly, wiping her cheek.

She nodded gently, kissing him back

"...I'm sorry, Natasha...I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings earlier." Peter apologised

"I hid them." Was her simple reply

"No more...Okay?" Peter answered

"O-Okay." Natasha nodded

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Spider-Man ECCHIELD Academy**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Rougarou144: Well we had to pace it as we saw fit.

DCMarvelfan2018: Yep, had to get the Deadpool Corps in there somewhere.

To everyone asking about the Drama Teacher: We sometimes leave certain characters without names. It's a thing we do, we're sorry for the confusion, some characters in the Marvel Universe wouldn't have worked in this job.

Spideyfam: Two words: Healing Factor.

Sean chapter 11 . 27 Aug: Oh, thanks very much.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Sean: That's my dream, personally

Sanghyperios: You didn't miss anything, we didn't say who it was yet. Saving more reversals for season 2

Aug 23 c1 Guest: And I'd like to nominate you as the worst piece of shot crybaby on the sight! ... No, seriously. You want to insult my friend like that? At least have the balls to have an account so we can have a proper conversation and/or actually give reasons behind insulting him just because it's the only way you can get off.

And he's far from the worst writer on this site. Have you not seen the hundreds of fics with no sense of grammer, spelling, sentence structure, plot or respect for the original source material?

DCMarvelfan2018: Well, Wade threatened to shoot us in the head if we didn't so ...

 **Author's note: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We are headed to Avengers Academy, going through the different lessons, seeing the students and teachers taking part of the daily lives. First person we see, is Amadeus Cho: one of the most intelligent students at AA while working on his new tinkering

However many people say he is the most boring as well

Aside from science and tinkering, Amadeus was not much of a social bunny. He often questioned certain aspects of science and debated with them with the teacher.

So most people ignored him

"Ah, early again Amadeus?" Professor Banner asked as he walked through his classroom door.

"Yes professor Banner." He nodded

"You know, there's more to school than just having lessons." Bruce spoke

"I'm fine." He shrugged

"Well, alright then. What're you working on?" Bruce asked

"Just a little robotic assistant. Nothing major." Amadeus answered.

Banner nodded with a slight smile

"Hey, Bruce...Can I talk to you for a sec?" A voice spoke from outside the room.

"Oh, excuse me." Bruce spoke

"No problem." Amadeus answered uncaringly, working on his tinker-toy.

Bruce left the room and saw a green skinned and green haired girl. She was quite beautiful, C/D-cup breasts, wearing a white shirt, purple jumper and trousers.

"Ah, Jen. What can I help you with?" Bruce asked with a kind smile

"Well, I just need help with this science work. Politics and law I can deal with, but science was always your thing, cuz." Jen answered

"What's the problem?" He asked

"This." Jen sighed and handed over the homework, it being easy for him to understand...But he knew that this was more advanced for Jen.

"Ah, I see. Of course I'll help. What's family for?" Bruce answered. "I'll give you some tutoring lessons."

"Thanks Bruce." Jen smiled "I wanted to ask Peter Parker so I didn't bug you but people would probably think I am one of his growing nest of girlfriends."

"Yes...Well, I can understand that...That guy is getting more girls than Tony on date night." Bruce chuckled, shots fired at Tony's expense.

*with Tony*

"ACHOO!" Tony sneezed loudly into his paperwork. Aw, jeez..."

He sat back, rubbing his head tiredly 'Why did I accept this job again?'

"Tony, how are the assignments for the classes going?" Emma Frost asked, wearing her short skirt and open button top.

"Nearly done!" He grinned as he sat up straight, looking her up and down in appreciation

"Good, because we need to get the first term exams ready." Emma answered.

"Okay Ms Frost." Tony smiled, imagining

'Oh man...You're freaking sexy.' He thought as he worked, imagining Emma doing a striptease in front of him.

'Oh, really Mr Stark? You think that?' Emma thought to herself as she read his mind.

Tony smiled as he sat back, have a imagination getting more explicit

Emma continued to read Tony's mind as it got lewder and lewder. Even giving her some ideas. 'I wonder how Peter would react if I did that...?' She thought to herself.

'Oh! That sounds like a good one!' she thought cheekily before she blinked 'Wow. I didn't know a leg could bend like that without breaking.'

"Ms Frost, I've got some new questions for the First Term exams." Viper spoke as she walked through, looking at the papers.

"Let me see." Emma nodded, taking them

"Hmm..." Emma thought as she looked over the questions while looking into Tony's mind...and saw that he was thinking of being in a threesome with Viper AND Emma.

'Of course he is.' she thought

"Shall I talk to him, Ms Frost?" Viper asked, seeing how Emma was looking at Tony

"No, it's fine." She sighed

*Elsewhere*

Steve was currently taking a run around the track of the school, sound mind and sound body and all that.

He huffed gently as he ran, keeping fit and calm

"Steve." A voice spoke, running behind him. It was Bucky.

"Hey, you trying to keep up?" Steve chuckled

"Should be asking you that." He responded

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Steve teased back

"Free Period." Bucky answered, keeping up with Steve.

"Trying to keep up with me?" Steve smiled as he pushed his limits.

"Bring it old man!" Bucky grinned

The two friends continued to race each other around the track, catching up from the time they spent in their respective cryostasis.

*Elsewhere*

Professor T'Challa was working at the newer politics in his lessons. He was visited by someone he knew well, his wife Ororo.

The Weather Queen wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, smiling.

"Hello, my queen." T'Challa sighed happily, turning around and kissed his wife.

"Hmm... You seem to be doing well as a teacher." She smiled

"I had a great teacher myself." T''Challa praised his wife, kissing her gently and rubbed her stomach. "How long now?"

"About three months." Ororo responded. Yes, she was pregnant and expecting their first child.

A child of Storm and the Black Panther

"Now, are you SURE you don't want to check the baby's gender?" Storm teased

"I'm certain. I want it to be a surprise. And either boy OR girl...It'll be our wonderful child." T'Challa answered, kissing her. "I'll be home later. And...I'll be ready for our meal out." He added

"Good." Ororo smiled

The two kissed gently, smiling

A knock came from the door. "Times up for now." T'Challa sighed gently.

"Until home." Ororo smiled

"Come in." He spoke

"Hey, T'Challa, I've got some questions about these...Oh. Hey, Mrs Queen of Wakanda." Hawkeye spoke as he walked in

"Hello, Clint." Ororo chuckled. "I'll see you back home."

"Of course my Queen." He smiled

"Bye, Clint." Ororo waved as she left

"Bye." He responded, turning to T'Challa. "So, about these test questions...Are we TRYING to teach college students?"

*Elsewhere*

Logan was currently keeping his sports gear usable, things were still strained at home with everything due to Daken.

He sighed gently, grumbling under his breath

He looked over his itinerary for the next lessons, thinking of what to do.

Maybe have them have training fights?

He sighed, scratching his chin. Raising two kids as a single dad while also being a teacher was hard. And he had to hold himself back from absolutely murdering Parker with how much of his scent is on Laura

'Parker...!' He thought in anger.

Soon Beast came through into the room. "Ah, Logan. Glad I caught you."

"What do you want, Hank?" Logan asked with a slight tone of anger in his voice

"Just wanted to talk. You seem to be more intense in your lessons." Beast answered

"Sorry Hank." Logan grumbled

"It's fine, I'm just concerned that your teaching methods are being affected by your current mood." Beast answered.

"What are you trying to say?" He growled

"I'm saying, take some time off. Or talk to your children." Beast answered

"Fine." Logan grumbled

"Good. You're an amazing teacher, Logan...Don't let your hate drive your family away." Beast answered

"Halfway there already, Hank..." Logan sighed "Halfway there already."

 **The End of Season One, To be continued in Season 2**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
